Conflict of Interest
by Xeye.two.eyeX
Summary: William McClellan is a CSI from a local crime lab given the task of working with Nick Stokes on a crime that turns more personal when a prostitution ring is revealed by their case. When the case over takes Will Nick has to save the other CSi. Nick/OC
1. Chapter 1

Nick walked into the house filled with the coppery smell of blood just like always. It seemed to be a bloody murder this time. Sometimes when he walked into a house without the smell of blood he could almost guess that it was poison or natural causes. This time the whole house was permeated with the smell of blood and copper. He tightened his grip on his suitcase full of his equipment just as he entered the room, which wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Working in a job like his there was a lot of crime scenes where policemen and women would run out covering their mouths so they didn't ruin the scene with their vomit. This one wasn't that bad.

There was a bloody corpse lying sprawled on the bed his eyes opened to the world. Nick didn't look at the eyes; he knew what he would see and it always bothered him to see the lifelessness through those discolored orbs. He would never get used to that part of his job. He could handle the blood that was splattered everywhere in the room. It was on the walls, the sheets looked as if they were made to be red, and the headboard of the bed and the floor were lightly spattered. It was the actual death that he couldn't handle sometimes.

"Hey Nick," David said as he took the thermometer from the corpse's liver. "Liver temp shows that he's been dead for about two hours. You're killer got out in a hurry." He stands up and puts his equipment away. Nick thanks the coroner and moves to check the body for any evidence. He's naked on the bed with blood drenching his whole body. With all of the blood there was no way he could tell what had been used on the man.

"Alright David there's no evidence on him that I can see right now. You can take him," I tell him not bothering to watch him pack the body up. Instead, Nick took a look around the room at the spatter wondering how so much blood could get all over the room. It looked as if a tiger or other wild animal had ripped open the man's chest with eight inch claws. Brass came into the room shaking his head and Nick had to agree. "This is a lot of spatter for just one body. Did the neighbors say anything?"

"The woman who called it in said that she had heard the man arguing with someone so loud that it had woken her up. Then she said it stopped suddenly and there was crashing. She said she called the police at that point worried that someone was being abused. By the time the police arrived he was already dead and the culprit was gone," Brass said looking around the room just as Nick did. "It's a small room. If the killer was enthusiastic about killing him then spatter wouldn't be so uncommon."

"Just in case, I'm going to take several blood samples just in case there isn't just one body," Nick says before Brass went off to ask more questions just like he always did. Nick sat down his case in a clean spot and started taking blood samples. He finished up just when there was a commotion outside.

Standing up he turned to the door to find a young man standing there with a CSI vest on but he had never seen the man before. "Hi," the stranger says softly with a thick Irish accent looking around the room as he sets down his case to pull on his gloves. "I'm William McClellan, from the crime lab in this jurisdiction." Nick takes the man's extended hand in a firm shake before he continues. "We were pretty packed today so we called in a favor to your crime lab. We're pretty small compared to your station but they sent me out to help with the processing. I guess both labs are pretty shorthanded, huh?" William looked like his name and accent stated with his shortly cropped copper orange hair and smattering of freckles across his nose along with down his arms.

"Yeah, we are," Nick says watching the young man open up his case. "I've already taken blood samples here so you can search the rest of the house if you wouldn't mind." The man, who looked way too young to be out of college looked up and smiled slightly, "Oh, I'm Nick Stokes by the way. Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude; I don't get to work with other labs very often."

"No problem. I understand, this is my first time as well," he laughs brightly before closing his case and standing up. "Well, I'll go start on the rest of the house. If you need me just call. Everyone calls me Will." He takes his leave and disappears into the house leaving Nick in the bedroom by himself.

* * *

Will hadn't expected to find someone so attractive in the house with him. Usually when worked with other groups or police officers they weren't attractive but the second he saw Nick he was pleasantly surprised. The man was obviously not from Las Vegas (neither was Will for that matter) if his accent accounted for anything and he looked like he worked out on a daily basis. Nick also seemed just as nervous to work with him as Will was to work with the other CSI.

He was glad to get away from the small room covered in blood but he was sent for a special reason. He wasn't an ordinary CSI. He was what people called an Empath; he could read emotions from the air or from objects or people. His boss had heard that this case was especially messy so he sent Will to help see if he couldn't find anything in the air. It seemed to be a crime of passion so it was a good choice to send Will and the instant the young investigator had stepped into the house he had felt a swelling of emotions that had almost knocked him over.

There was no doubt in his mind that this had been a crime of passion with all of the hatred, love, lust, and desire mingling in the air with the sour flavor of fear. He sat his case down on a table before removing a glove and walking through the house with his hand held out. He sifted through the emotions rushing through the air into his skin tasting the sweetness of love and the bitterness of hatred along with the heady scent of desire and lust mixing with the scent of sex that wafted through the house. Will absently wondered if Nick could smell the sex but he was sure that as an Empathic person he could sense it more than smell it.

He walked into the bathroom but had to step back when a rush of sadness invaded his every cell. He practically choked on the sharp tang of depression. Inside there was blood in the sink along with the bloody clothes and knife. Slipping his glove back on he opened the second door in the bathroom to find himself back in the bedroom. Nick jumped at the sound of the door opening and looked back at Will in surprise. "I think I found the murder weapon and the culprit's clothes," I say pointing back into the bathroom before looking at the doorknob inside the room. It was covered in blood. "You might get a hand print off of this doorknob. I'm going to start with the bathroom, okay?"

The handsome CSI nods his head. "Yeah okay, I'll print the handle as soon as soon as I'm done bagging the bed sheets," he said in his soft accent that sent tingles up Will's spine. He nodded and closed the door before the blush on his face showed anymore. Nick's accent was sultry and filled with genuine trust and unease. The man was so emphatic with his facial expressions and tone of voice. It was an Empath's wet dream. He didn't hide his emotions like other people and it felt nice just to let the man's sincerity wash through Will's every fiber. There weren't many people like Nick still around in this world and Will had been around all types in their line of work.

Shaking out the dangerous thoughts he went back to his case picking it up and walking towards the bathroom. He passed the living room but stopped when he saw something that caught his eye. Walking back into the room he picked up the camera around his neck to take a picture of the magazines lying on the coffee table before picking them up. He smiled slightly actually having a set of the same magazines in his house. Taking them back to the bloody room he stepped into the room just as Nick was working on something on the wall. His arms were up above his head showing off his strong arms under the short sleeves.

"I don't think this is our vic's house," the young man said softly so as not to scare the other CSI. Nick turns around to look at him just as Will shows the man the magazines. "Advocate is a GBLT magazine." He gets a blank look from Nick and he chuckles slightly. "It's a Gay, Bisexual, Lesbian and Transsexual magazine Nick. Our victim doesn't look like the type to be into that sort of thing. Have you checked the closet yet?" Nick lets off a feeling of uncertainty and Will knows where it comes from. "My brother is a gay transvestite, Nick. I know all about that side of life."

"Ah," he says before shaking his head. "No, I haven't checked the closet. Go ahead and open it."

Will walks over to the extra door and opens it up. "Well, Nick looks like our man was a Queen!" he chuckles softly taking a picture of the closet then he moves over to let Nick see for himself. The closet was full of dresses, skirts, blouses and female shoes. The air coming off of Nick changed completely from unease to amusement at what they were seeing. Reaching inside Will pulls down a long lavender gown and checks the tag. "I don't think our vic was a women's size six, do you?" he asks holding up the gown in front of himself. "My brother would kill for a dress like this. Tag's still on…Three hundred dollars! Damn that's more then I'd spend on any article of clothing!"

"I don't think that's your color, Will," Nick says lightly. The young redhead flushes darkly before he replaces the dress back into the closet and goes back to his case to bag the magazine in his hand. Leaning down to pick up the case he reaches out to grab the door frame for support only to gasp. Instinctively he pushes away from the door frame to fall out of the room so as not to contaminate the blood evidence. "Will, are you okay?" Nick is by the downed CSI side in an instant and his face lights up in embarrassment.

Will lets his partner help him up off of the floor before reaching out to touch the wall again finding a bit of cloth snagged against a splinter of wood sticking out. "A piece of red cotton fiber it looks like. I think our victim might have come into this house looking for trouble," Will says softly trying to hide the fact that there was so much rage embedded in that small piece of cloth it had knocked him down. "This might be from the shirt in the bathroom. I'll start processing the bathroom." he quickly bags the cloth and rush into the bathroom trying to get away from the potent worry and confusion coming from Nick.

The bathroom is a little less pungent when Will walks in the second time and starts bagging the evidence. He's about to finger print when he senses Nick standing at the door. "Are you sure you're okay? You jumped like you had been hurt. You're glove isn't busted is it?" he asks as he prints the doorknob. Will flushes softly at his concern but checks his glove anyways to find that there is a small tear in the latex. "You didn't handle anything with that hand did you?"

"No, I'm left handed so I picked up my case with my left hand and touched the wall with my right. My left hand has been used to pick up the evidence and my right to hold the bags," Will explains honestly as he changes his gloves to keep from contaminating the evidence. "I'll write a proper report when we're done here and back at the lab." Will continues working as Nick prints the door but stands there for a while longer as he works. The hair on the back of the young redhead's neck prickles from the emotions aimed at him coming from the other CSI and finally he turns around to look at the other man. "Yes?" Will asks softly.

Nick doesn't bother to hide the fact that he is worried and a little curious as to what happened in the other room. "Nothing, I'm just worried about you," he says before moving out of the room. His sweet emotions slowly slip away with him leaving only sadness and loneliness to keep Will company.

Worry…he wasn't used to people being worried about him. He smiled softly before going back to his job to print the bathroom. He went through the drawers to find all of the drag make-up that reminded him of his brother back when they were living with each other. His twin brother, Collin, had come out to their parents when they had turned eighteen only to be thrown out. Will had followed suit not afraid of his brother so they moved to America to get away from the old fashioned town they had lived in since they were born. They had gotten their American citizenship and moved to Las Vegas so Will could follow his dream of becoming a crime scene investigator. Plus, in Vegas Collin didn't have to pretend to be something he wasn't. Collin had changed his name to Shannon (which in America was a girl's name but in Ireland it was actually a boy's name so Will thought it was rather clever) and got a job as a drag queen at a local gay bar.

They had split up from each other after Will had gotten out of college and got his job at his current crime lab. They were both well situated in their careers so they said good-bye and went away to follow their own dreams. Of course, they were still very close to one another and got together every other week to have lunch and sometime Will went out to his brother's club to see him perform whenever he got the chance. His brother was the only one who worried about him when they were kids and seeing as they weren't identical twins Shannon didn't seem to get Will's gift of reading emotions, which the older twin was glad of. He didn't want Shannon to have to deal with what he did on a daily basis.

Will pulled open the last drawer and felt his heart swell with the love that emanated from the contents. They were pictures. He took a quick picture before pulling out the photos to look at the love soaked icons. He smiled softly as he went through the pictures of a beautiful woman dressed to the nines dancing with other transvestites. These pictures were so loved he almost cried at the feelings racing through his body before he came to the last pictures, which had something black smeared over the front. Will knew what it was instantly: Mascara. Someone had cried on this picture. Will processed the evidence by taking some samples of the tears and mascara before looking at what was captured in the photo. It was the same beautiful woman standing with a man, if Will wasn't mistaken, their victim.

"Hey Nick, I think I just found our possible killer," Will called out feeling as if he were betraying the person in the picture by showing the other man.

"Yeah I found something as well," Nick said coming into the bathroom with a small baggie with a drink coaster in it. Nick handed the coaster over while the other CSI handed him the pictures but as soon as Will saw the logo on the drink coaster he sighed. "What?"

Will took in the logo that was all too familiar. "Eye Candy is the gay bar that my brother works at. It's down on the edge of town hidden from plain sight so you'd never find it unless you knew what you were looking for," Will explains handing back the coaster to pull out his cell phone. He dials the all too familiar number and waits until his brother picks up. "Hey Shannon, you at work?" he asks quickly.

"Willy? What are you doing calling so late? Aren't you at work?" his brother's feminine voice asks softly knowing something was wrong if his brother were calling at that time of the night. Will couldn't feel his brother's emotions through the phone but he could hear them. "William…what's wrong?"

Will took a second to compose himself. "I'm at a crime scene and I think one of the workers at Eye Candy might be involved. Can you confirm if I come out there?" he asks softly hearing his brother suck in a bit of air. "It'll be quick. We could be there in an hour at the latest if we finished here and came out there. Would you wait for me?"

"Willy, you know I will. Come on out and I'll identify if your suspect works here or not. I'll see you in an hour big brother. Love you." The phone cuts off and Will closes it to look at the picture before turning back to Nick with a grim look on his face. There was a breeze of worry and reassurance coming from Nick that calmed Will down enough so that he could finish his work.

* * *

Nick had never worked with someone like Will before. He could feel that the boy was trying to hide something from him when he reacted to the door frame but Nick didn't ask questions. Even he had secrets he didn't want anyone else to know about unless he told them personally so he could understand that the boy was keeping things from him. They barely knew each other but Nick was an emphatic person when it came to others in trouble or who seemed to be naïve and innocent.

They worked quietly the rest of the time with Nick taking the living room and kitchen and Will taking the bathroom and guest room. Nick was just about ready to go when he saw Will walk out of the guest room with all of the evidence he had collected. Nick's eyes just wouldn't stop following the boy who let off a very impressionable air as if he were too young to be in their line of work. As he walked across the living room his face constantly changed as if he were feeling seven different emotions at once.

"Ready?" Nick asked the boy as he finished loading all of the evidence in the car. "We'll take my car and I'll drop you off later on so you can pick up your car." Nick got into the car and as soon as the other CSI was in the car and buckled up he started towards the gay bar. Sure, he had never been closed-minded but it was a little nerve racking to be going to a gay bar. Nick didn't like to be cocky but he wasn't unattractive to both men and women.

"Don't worry, the worst they'll do is flirt. You might get a few numbers though!" Will says as if reading the other CSI's mind. He was smiling out the window his bright emerald eyes looking at Nick in an amused way. Nick flushed lightly knowing he was bound to get attention but when he looked at the other CSI he knew that the other boy would probably be getting a few numbers as well but from a different type of man. Nick had always considered himself a take control kind of guy but Will seemed like he would be a bottom in the homosexual scene.

Nick mentally smacked himself from thinking such thoughts. Why would he care if Will got a few numbers? It wasn't like Will was actually gay…right? It didn't matter in the end. Such things were not meant to be spread unless someone wanted everyone to know. Greg was bisexual so why should it matter that Will might be playing the other side as well? In the end Nick decided to turn on some music to get his mind away from those dangerous thoughts. He was a Texan man so everyone thought he was straight as an arrow but in all truth he wasn't sure which way he shifted. Sure, he had dated women but sometimes he had looked at men and thought the same thoughts about them as he did for the women. He had never experimented with men but he wasn't sure he wanted to either.

"Turn left here, Nick," Will's voice knocked him out of his stupor so that he could turn into a darkened alleyway. With Will's directions he was lead out near the edge of the desert where there was nothing but warehouses. "Turn into this parking lot. We're here." Nick did as he was told and found himself parked in front of a very normal looking warehouse only to find that when he stepped out of the car. Loud, thumping music was coming from the building and as Will walked up to the entrance Nick could feel every beat in his chest the closer he got.

There wasn't a line when they got to the large guy guarding the door but as Will came into the light that spilled from above the door the bouncer perked up. "Willy! Well, if I haven't seen you here in a long while!" the man said with a very thick southern accent as he pushed off the door and came to grab the other CSI into a bear hug. Will laughed brightly at the man's gesture and laid his hands on the man's shoulders in a friendly show of affection. "Shay isn't dancin' tonight though so why you here?"

Will pulled out his badge and the guard grew grim. "I'm here on official business. This is my co-worker Nick Stokes. You mind if we go and see Shay?" Will asks with his thick accent that seems to grow thicker in the presence of this familiar figure. The guard nodded and opened the door ushering them into the warehouse. "Thanks Billy. Welcome to Eye Candy, Nick!"

Nick had to strain to hear his partner as they stepped into the loud, obnoxious techno music that was pumping out of speakers taller than Nick. The dance floor was covered even though there didn't seem to be enough cars in the parking lot. There were bright multicolored lights flashing all over the place and there was a bar on the far right side of the warehouse along with a second floor balcony covered with tables and booths for sitting. There was a stage up front that had a live DJ with a turntable.

They walked into the club and it was about that time that Nick realized that Will wasn't wearing his vest. He also had a few of the buttons on his soft teal shirt undone and his hair was a bit messier than Nick remembered. They moved towards the outskirts of the dance floor when Nick first saw the tall queens all around the club. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed them before but now that he saw them he had to admit that most of them looked more feminine then he remembered other drag queens looking. When he thought of the stereotypical drag queens he thought about six feet, broad shouldered men with square jaws. What he saw were thin-waisted, long haired beauties with the best bodies he had ever seen.

"Hey cutie," a voice called as Will was pulled aside by a large bulky man. "Care to dance?"

Nick was about to intervene when Will grabbed his arm and ducked under it to press himself flush against the other CSI's body. "Sorry sweetie, I'm spoken for!" he said easily and to Nick's surprise the man backed off with only a wink and something about Nick being lucky. Will wrapped his arm around Nick's waist and kept going not letting go as the taller CSI's hand slowly wrapped around the man's small shoulder. "Sorry, I just don't want to admit we're on business to anyone I don't know. It's bad for the club!" Will yelled over the music as he lead the two of them to the back of the warehouse to a door that had the words "Dressing Rooms" written across it in sparkling pink letters.

"Willy? What are you doing here!" another voice said as two queens stepped up behind them. "And who is this lovely piece of work you have wrapped around you?" Nick turned to see two very beautiful women about his height with long black hair and sharp faces. They were obviously identical twins and it amazed him at how beautifully their bodies fit in their matching tight green dresses.

Will detached himself from the other CSI and smiled brightly hugging both women (men?) as if he had known them his whole life. "Come on inside and I'll explain everything," Will says easily guiding them all through the door. As it closed Nick was surprised to find the room rather large with many queens both in and out of make up sitting at different vanities just like strippers did in strip clubs. Everyone looked at the two men and the room erupted in a chorus of Will's nickname; then they found about ten queens on top of them. "Hello everyone does anyone know where Shay is?" Will laughs as he is bombarded with hugs.

"Willy! There you are! I thought you had gotten lost!" a very feminine voice cries out as the bodies part so that Will can be attacked by a woman in four inch heels and a very can-can looking dress. She had a long red wig on and even though she was gorgeous Nick could tell that this was Will's sister. They had the same bright green eyes and freckled face. "I've missed you so much and…who is this lovely man you have with you?"

Suddenly, there were twenty two pairs of eyes on Nick who jumped slightly to attention. He had never been in a room with so many drag queens before in his life but now they were all looking at him. "This is my partner Nick Stokes everyone," Will says as the girls burst out into a chorus of giggles. Will flushes darkly at something Nick didn't catch. "Not that kind of partner! We're actually here on official business. We think one of your co-workers might be involved in a case we are working on." He quickly takes out the baggy with the pictures in it. "Is this a co-worker?"

The room went silent as Shay took the picture and all of the girls looked at it with grim expressions. "Yeah, that's Stella Star. Her other name is Jeremy Tate and she didn't show up tonight like she was supposed to," Shay tells her brother making the CSI let out a breath of air from his lungs. The other girls took to hugging each other and if Will didn't look like someone close to him hadn't died as well then Nick needed to get glasses.

"Can anyone tell me about the man in that picture?" Will asked softly pointing to the victim's picture. The girls look at it closely. "Was it a lover or a relative or…"

"That's her man Randy. He's a doctor from what she's told us but…" the young woman stops looking around at the other girls. "He didn't know about Jeremy; he only knows Stella. We tried to get her to tell him before he figured it out but she swore she was just waiting for the right time."

Will pats the girl's hand with his own and smiles reassuringly. "Thank you, Minnie. Can anyone tell me where she would go if she wanted to get away from her house?" he asked but everyone shook their heads. Pulling out a small stack of cards from his pocket he hands them out. "If anyone sees Stella or finds anything out please contact me. I think this is all just a misunderstanding that needs to be talked out. Thank you for your time."

All of the girls disperse except for Shay who hugs her brother. "Was it Randy?" she asks and Will nods his head. "I know you can't tell me much but please. Find Stella and help her. I don't think she meant to kill him if she did." Will buries his face in his sister's neck before pulling away and going to find Stella's vanity. Shay turns to Nick with a sad smile on her face. "Willy's a good kid. He's a bit soft and this line of work stresses him out but he's made for this job. He's so in tune with other people and their emotions."

Nick gives a soft chuckle at the woman's words. "He seems so young to be a CSI. How old is he?" he finally asks watching the young man search through Stella's vanity.

"He'll be twenty three in January; he just graduated from college in May. He got a job five days after he graduated from college because he was so good at reading witnesses and crime scenes," she says placing her hands on her hips. Nick was shocked at this bit of information. It was August and the young man had only had a career for a few months but he had definitely seen how ready this boy was for the job. "Nick he's taken a liking to you but I'll warn you now. Don't feel anything you don't want him to find out about. You'll have no secrets; I can promise you that. Good night!"

She skipped off leaving Nick to ponder over what was just said. No more than a few minutes had passed before Will was standing in front of him with a picture of a man. "Meet Jeremy Tate, Nick. Found it among her things in the vanity. Other than that there wasn't anything else worth taking. I say we get back to the lab before you get raped!" Will laughs brightly before waving to the women and leading them out of the club.

* * *

Will looked down at the picture of the man sitting in his lap between two pieces of plastic keeping it from getting contaminated. Something just didn't add up. From what the young man had gotten from the house emotion-wise it didn't seem like Stella would actually go as far as to kill Randy. She had loved Randy; that was the one emotion Will was the most receptive to. He could feel the love stronger then the hate and sadness but at the same time if Randy had come in swinging that might explain why Stella had reacted with murder. At the same time there was a potent tang of sex in the house so why would Randy come in and have sex with Stella then start throwing her around after finding the package? It just didn't make sense to Will.

They got to the crime lab sooner than Will thought as he stepped out of the car helping with the evidence that they needed to get to the separate sections of the lab. They took the evidence to a room and started to spread out the contents of their bags across the table before Nick started to gather up the DNA evidence and trace evidence. "Come on I'll show you to the other techs," Nick said as he handed Will the trace evidence. They walked down the hall to the DNA lab where a cute energetic guy was blaring loud music as he worked and danced at the same time.

Nick walked in and turned down the music a bit so they didn't have to scream over the music, which also worked to catch the tech's attention. "Greg, I'd like you to meet Will. He's from the other crime lab and he's helping me with a case that they asked us to take over for them. Will this is Greg he's our DNA tech," Nick said setting down all of their evidence on a cleared table. Will walked over to shake the young man's hand smiling at the handsome tech.

"Well, nice to meet you Will! Always nice to have another CSI visit!" Greg said enthusiastically the air coming off of him full of mirth and innocent love. It was a honey-sweet flavor that was welcome to Will who wasn't used to such untainted emotions in a single person.

"Thank you; it's a pleasure to meet you!" Will returns happily shaking the man's hand firmly.

Nick then lead him to the trace lab where he met Hodges. "Well, well Nick did we hire someone to replace you?" the man asks with a smug smirk on his face. The smugness was strangely intoxicating to Will but he could sense the underlying self-consciousness that haunted the man and it made him calm down a bit. Nick just kind of brushed it off.

"Will this is Hodges our trace tech. Hodges be nice to Will; he's visiting us from another lab in the city," Nick said giving Hodges a look that said a novel's worth. Will yet again reached out to shake the man's hand smiling brightly and saying much the same he did with Greg. They walked out towards the coroner's office after dropping off their evidence. "Don't mind Hodges. He's a bit smug and cocky. You get used to ignoring him after a while," Nick explains with a shake of his head.

Will just smiles softly. "He's not as tough as he acts, Nick. He's self-conscious underneath it all; those who are smug usually have some kind of weakness or something they want to hide," he laughs brightly taking Nick completely by surprise. Will doesn't say anything more as they walk down the hall towards the coroner's office knowing he had already said too much.

They enter the hallway to the coroner's office and the stench of death bombards Will instantly but he keeps pushing himself. Usually, at his old lab he had someone to hold on to so that he could block out the emotions that permeated the coroner's office. Even though the victims were dead they still gave off potent amounts of emotions because most of them had experienced some kind of terror or fear before they had died. It was a debilitating combination to Will but he didn't want Nick or the coroner to think him strange if he walked in holding onto Nick like a small child so he just decided to stick it out.

Nick pushed open the swinging doors to show two coroner's working around a couple bodies. The smell was something Will had gotten used to but the stench of fear, pain, and sadness was competing to knock Will over. "Hey David, Doctor Robbins this is William McClellan from the nearby crime lab. He's helping me with my case for today," Nick introduced them. Will shook hands with the two men smiling at each to try and counteract the emotions swirling through his body. "Well, what do you have for me?"

Introductions over they were lead to their body and Will winced to see the knife marks slashed through the man's chest as if he were a cutting board. "Well, your COD was a laceration to the throat, which severed the jugular vein. He bled out from that wound and the multiple lacerations on his torso," the older coroner explained as he leaned on his cane. Will looked at the body and saw the slash to the throat. He reached out to touch the frayed skin with his gloved hand having put them on to handle the evidence even though it was bagged. His fingers touched skin and his head was bombarded with the silvery taste of terror and panic before he pulled away to keep himself from falling.

"Did you find any indication of sexual intercourse?" Will asks bluntly catching them off guard. "It's just that I found a recently used condom in the trashcan in the bathroom. Was there any trace of lubrication or semen on his penis at all?" The three men looked at each other then the Doctor grabbed a swab to check for him handing it over so it could be sent to trace. "Thank you."

"Thanks Doc," Nick said leading Will out of the coroner's office so they could get some fresh air. "You okay? You seemed a little shaken in there." Will looked at Nick in surprise at how well the man read him like a book. If Will didn't know better he would guess that Nick was an Empathic person too! "Still not used to the morgue?"

His worry made Will chuckle softly. "No, I'm not used to it yet. Something bothers me though about this case," he whispers running his hand through his thick red hair. "Stella really loved Randy if the way the girls reacted had anything to say about their relationship and if they had sex before Randy was killed then why would Stella kill him? I just don't—" He stopped when his phone started to ring in his pocket. The number wasn't listed as someone in his contacts but he opened it nonetheless. "William McClellan."

"Willy McClellan?" the voice was feminine with hints of an undertone to it making Will stop suddenly in the hall. He confirmed the woman's suspicion quickly. "This is Stella Star. Minnie told me you were looking for me?" Will's face must have shown his surprise because Nick quirked an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes Stella I was looking for you. Where are you at the moment?" he asks watching Nick's face transform from confusion to shock.

There was silence on the other end for a few moments before she replied. "I'm with my parents, why?" she asked the confusion showing in her voice. Will stopped to pull Nick into an empty room before putting the phone on speaker. "Willy?"

"I'm still here, Ms. Star. How long have you been with your parents?"

"Since yesterday night, why?" her voice was starting to waver slightly.

Will ran a hand across his face at what he was about to say. "We really need you to come down to the crime lab for questioning. How long will it take you to come down here?" he asks softly. There was some noise in the background that sounded like her parents asking what was wrong before he answered him.

"It will take about twenty minutes. Willy…should I come as Jeremy?" she asks honestly getting an affirmation from the young CSI. "Okay, I'll be over there in a about thirty minutes."

"Thank you," Will answers before hanging up the phone and looking at Nick. "I told you. There's no way she could have killed Randy. She's been with her parents and if I know parents they will come down with her to confirm her alibi." He ran a hand across his face again before pocketing the phone and starting towards Hodges with his new evidence.

* * *

Nick stood back with Warrick as the young CSI went up to Jeremy Tate with a determined yet soft look on his face. "You letting the kid do the dirty work?" his friend asked crossing his arms as they watched the scene unfold. Will got right to the point but handled the situation admirably by breaking the news to the man in a way that would be as soft as possible. Still, the man seemed shocked into silence for a few seconds before he screamed and crumbled into Will's waiting arms. Nick had never seen a man cry as hard or terribly as Jeremy and it was difficult to watch.

"He volunteered to do it," Nick said watching the boy take the taller man into his arms. He stroked the crying male's hair and whispered into his ear things that no one but Jeremy could hear. Standing there with Warrick the CSI had never seen another man take another into his arms so readily without worrying about what other people were going to say. Nick was impressed…no more then impressed he was shell-shocked.

After the man was finally calmed down Will had Brass lead the man into an interrogation room. Straightening himself out Will walked into the staff room to get a cup of coffee for the young man leaning his head against the table for a few seconds. "You okay?" Nick asked walking up to lay a hand on the man's shoulder. The boy's head bobbed slightly as a hand inched up to touch Nick's. Sparks darted across Nick's skin as some kind of connection was made and instantly Will seemed to perk up as if he had soaked comfort from Nick's very pores.

"Yes, thank you. It's just hard to break the news but I'd rather do it since Stella is a family friend," he explains picking up the cup of coffee and some sugar and cream. He turned to look at Nick their bodies very close to one another involuntarily. The young CSI didn't seem bothered by the proximity of their bodies at all and with a smile disappeared into the room with Brass.

Nick walked over to stand behind the one-way glass to listen into the conversation and had to smile when Will sat down the cup of coffee in front of the young man. "Here you go," he tells Jeremy gently before taking his own seat next to Brass. "Jeremy, at first we thought this was a crime of passion but now I think differently. I think this is a hate crime. Can you tell me what happened before you left for your parents' house?" He reaches over to touch the man's hand gently before pulling away.

Jeremy sniffles softly tearing a tissue in his hands into bits in a nervous frustration. "I got off of work and went home to rest. I got off of work around six in the morning. I slept for eight hours until about three in the afternoon. I had a date with Randy at five because I had that night off," he explains staring at his hands with tears in his eyes. He chokes on his sadness and Nick can't help but notice how stressed Will's face looks as if he himself is feeling every bit of sadness the man is producing. "Randy came and picked me up around five on time and we went to eat at a local restaurant…um…The Pizzeria. We finished around six thirty then headed back to my place and watched a movie. After the movie we went to bed." He paused for a few moments to collect himself before continuing the story.

"In the morning I woke up before him and got ready to go to my parents' house. He woke up some time after me and confronted me about a picture he had found in my dresser of a man. It was the picture of me before I became Stella Star," he choked on his words but he was smiling when he said the next part. "I sat him down and gently told him about everything. He laughed…not in the mean way either. He laughed and told me that he knew it all that he just wanted the truth from me. Willy…you don't know how wonderful it feels to have the man you love say that it's okay…that he accepts every part of you and understands that you were just waiting for the right time! It was a dream come true! We made love for the first time yesterday—" He puts his face in his hands and sobs softly into his palms. "Seven months I waited for that moment and when it turned out like I had dreamed…"

"What happened next?" Will asks gently.

"I woke up after our sex and got ready to go to my parents' house. He had a key so I told him to lock up before he left and I left…it was around three in the afternoon when I left my house," Jeremy finally finishes resting his head on the table on his arms. "He said he loved me no matter what or who I was. He said he would accept me no matter what…Willy…I had the perfect man then someone took him away! Find the bastard who killed Randy…find him and lock him up!" Jeremy reached out to grab Will's hands locking eyes with the young man. "When people see me they think that I'm disgusting because of who I am. Willy…you stand up for us. You are our hero who doesn't judge and doesn't jump to conclusions just because of who I am at night. Thank you for believing in me."

Nick was there when Will stepped out of the room with a smile on his face that matched the redhead's. "Good job in there. You're sister was right. You really can read people," Nick says handing the boy a cup of coffee. Their fingers brush softly when the cup is passed over and Nick hopes he is the only one who feels the electric charge that jolts through his fingers. Will blushes harshly at the praise and Nick just assumes that it's from the compliment as the boy buries his face in the cup of coffee murmuring a quick thanks. "Now we just need to figure out who would want to kill Randy."

As if on cue Hodges runs up to them with a sheet in his hand and Greg right behind him. "I checked the swab for lubrication and you were right there was Trojan brand lube on the swab. He did recently have sex but…by the looks on your faces you already knew that didn't you?" he asks crossing his arms with a little nod of his head. Will and Nick look at each other before chuckling and nodding their heads. Hodges shakes his head and walks off muttering something about never being respected.

"Well, let's hope I've got something better for you!" Greg laughs before looking at the papers in his hands. "Alright, all of the blood samples came back to your vic but when I checked the blood on that piece of cloth you got off the door frame it wasn't your vic's blood. It was male and it matched some blood found in two other cold cases involving homosexual men. That's not all! While I was coming down here I was given the results for the prints off of your murder weapon! They got a hit in the database to a guy named Bernard Rodriguez." He handed over the printed record for the man to Nick and Will leaned over to look at the picture.

"That's the guy from Eye Candy!" Will gasped catching both men off guard. "You remember? The one that tried to pick me up?" Nick suddenly remembered and clenched his fist. If Will hadn't been there with Nick he might have been targeted. "That means that this guy must target people at Eye Candy. I'll get Brass to send out a broadcast for his arrest!" He was gone before Nick could say anything.

"He's eager!" Greg chuckles watching Nick whose eyes were following the boy down the hall. "So…when are you going to ask him out?" The question made Nick look at Greg with an expression that must have been hilarious because the lab tech started to laugh at him. "Don't give me that look, Nicky. You're eyes are constantly following him wherever he goes; the look on your face says that you're thinking more then friendly thoughts; and you got awful close to him in the staff lounge earlier. Come on, it's written all over your face, man!" The bisexual was having a field day picking Nick apart but when the other CSI thought about it Greg was right about all of those things.

Nick shifted on his feet nervously but finally gave in. "It's just that he's so…passionate about everything that he does and there's a sense of mystery around him. You should have seen him in the morgue. He's so in-tune with other people's emotions and what's happening around him. It's like he's a psychic or something with how close he guesses people," Nick admits with a deep sigh. "I don't know Greg…I've never really been interested in guys until now. I don't even know if he's into guys! We just met!"

"Well, he's obviously open-minded! I mean he handled that transvestite like a pro so even if you did ask him out and he isn't interested in guys he wouldn't judge you! He'd probably thank you for the flattery and just kind of reject you like any woman would!" Greg compromised with Nick making too much sense this one time. "Come on, after this case is done and over with you're no longer co-workers! It wouldn't go against company policy to date someone from a different lab and you obviously have a lot in common! Just ask him! There's no harm in it!" Then he was gone just like that down the hall leaving Nick with so many questions he wasn't sure he could answer at that moment.

A few minutes later he found himself sitting down to eat his lunch when Will came in to join him with his own lunch. The young man flopped down in his seat as if he had won the lottery running a hand through his thick mop of hair before he opened up his lunch to eat. "Brass says they got him at Eye Candy a few minutes ago. They're bringing him in right now to be questioned; he should be here in about thirty minutes!" he said happily munching on his sandwich. Nick couldn't help but find the boy's enthusiasm contagious and he smiled through his own lunch. "You know, the next time you have a day off…you should come down to see Shay perform. She's really good—well I'm biased but I know a good performer when I see one! It could be the two of us…unless you don't like to dance then I would totally understand if you didn't want to go!"

Nick was shocked by the boy's blatant invitation but a slow smile stretched over his face. "Well, I don't work weekends…I wouldn't mind going out dancing on Saturday if you're free," he mentions coolly as if his heart wasn't pounding in his chest. The look on the boy's face was absolutely radiant as he laughs brightly.

"Yeah I don't work Saturday! That sounds great! Pick you up around 11pm?" he asks but Nick shakes his head obviously confusing the boy.

"No, I'll pick _you_ up at 11pm," he responds earning a bright blush from the boy. It was quite obvious now that whatever they were doing on Saturday wasn't just a night on the town. It was something serious and for once in the whole day Nick knew exactly what he was doing. He had never been so sure about anything in his whole life. He and Will obviously had some kind of connection or they wouldn't have made such great partners this entire work shift. Nick was actually excited about their, dare he say it, date!

* * *

A date! He had asked Nick out for a date and the man had accepted! Will didn't think he had ever been so happy in his entire life! Not when his brother had come out to his parents; not when he had graduated college; not even when he had gotten his current job! He was sure he was practically glowing. He had done it so discreetly he thought the man might just think it was a nice night out at a local bar but instead Nick had taken it to the next level and he had even offered to be the gentleman! Will could just hear Shannon now: "Oh how romantic!"

The thought made him smile even wider as he watched from behind the glass as Brass interrogated Bernard about the murder. Turns out that Bernard had been stalking Stella and had broken into her house when he thought she would be asleep only to find Randy. He just thought Stella was out of make-up and had killed Randy instead of Stella. Will's smile died on his face as he thought about what he was going to tell Stella. He suddenly wondered if he should because it would break her heart to know that Randy had been killed when she had been the actual target. Bernard was a homophobe and admitted to killing the other two men as well before he was dragged away to be booked and processed.

Nick walked out of the room shaking his head but Will gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "We can't always understand why people do things, Nick. We did, however, just lock up a hate murderer so now maybe homosexuals and queens can rest easy knowing that man is behind bars," Will said with a bright smile that only went as deep as his physical appearance. It still made him angry that Randy had to die because someone couldn't accept the differences in people. "Well, I think I'm going to turn in. Can you drive me back to my car?"

"You bet come on," Nick said walking out to his car so they could pile in and start on their way to Stella's house. "Here, this is the number of a great crime scene clean-up that can take care of Stella's house. We're good friends I think I could get him to take some money off for Stella because of the circumstances." He handed the card over and Will thanked him smiling brightly as he pocketed the slip of paper. "So…I was thinking…Saturday maybe I could buy you dinner before we went to the club. You can't dance on an empty stomach!"

Will looked at him shocked at the man's bold statement but when the rush of nervousness hit the younger CSI he had to smile softly. This took a lot for Nick to ask a man out on a date and he could understand why. It was obvious Nick had never been with a man and it made Will flush at the thought that the man wanted him to be his first. "Sure, I know a great place not too far from the club that makes great Italian food, if that's alright!" he suggested watching Nick's face light up as if he was a child opening Christmas gifts.

"Yeah that sounds good! We could go around eight if you don't mind a late dinner!"

"Sounds wonderful!" Will laughs knowing both of them were very used to late dinners.

That was about the time they pulled up into the driveway of Stella's house and Will looked at Nick with a shy expression. "Well, thanks for the ride! I'll…um…see you Saturday at eight!" he says before getting out of the car after Nick has a chance to utter a small good-bye. He waves and climbs into his car sitting there for a few minutes to soak in everything that had happened in one shift at work. Smiling brightly he slips his key into the car and starts it pulling out of the driveway.

He got home in no time at all seeing as his neighborhood wasn't too far away and almost slips the key into the door until he feels the strange emotions coming from behind the door. His heart pounds at the sinister emotions coming from inside his apartment just when the door next to him opens to show his neighbor going out to work. "Oh, hello Will how are you?" the middle aged woman asks and he smiles brightly turning to walk away from the door. He knew the man behind the door was probably watching through the peephole so it was a good thing that the woman had come outside her apartment to give him a distraction. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no nothing! Can I help you with those?" he asks pointing to the three large bags she was carrying. He needed to get outside so he could call the police and get them to search his apartment. Mrs. Miller was happy to have the help and was only going to let him carry one but he insisted upon carrying two of the heavy bags down the three flights of steps to her car. "Here you go Mrs. Miller. Oh before you go would you mind standing with me for a second?"

"Oh, of course!" she tells him confused and a little nervous as he pulls out his cell phone to dial the police. "Is everything alright?"

"Hi, yes this is CSI McClellan. Can I get a police car to the Sunset Apartments? Yes ma'am I think someone's in my apartment," he whispers softly. He feels the woman feel terror before he looks behind him at the two men coming out of his apartment building. "Strike that they're coming after me now!" He pushes Mrs. Miller into the car and closes the door before running down the street as quickly as he can. All he can think is how he's going to end up like Randy in that room but this time it was going to be him. Damn he had just gotten a hot date too!

The men behind him were gaining on him and he quickly opens the back of his phone to take out the small GPS chip that came standard with company phones. He ran as fast as he could suddenly turning into an alleyway so that he could swallow the chip. Now the men hadn't seen him swallow it. As he replaced the back of the cell phone and put it into his pocket he felt a body plow into his back knocking him to the ground. His cheek skidded across the harsh concrete of the ground as he landed with the man straddling his back; he felt his hands pulled behind his back and knew that this was the end.

"CSI McClellan how nice to see you alive and well!" a deep voice said from in front of him just as a pair of black shoes came into his view. He tried to look up at the man but instead he felt a crushing weight push him down between his shoulder blades. There was something binding his arms behind his back and as he was hauled up he heard his phone drop to the ground. "Leave it, they have a chip in it that they can track. This will be all they'll find of him." The man laughed as Will was hauled harshly to his feet by the other person behind him.

He finally got a good look at his assailant and saw that it was a tall Caucasian male with deep set blue eyes that were very electric in color. He had high cheek bones and looked like he had some kind of Native American blood in him. His hair was pitch black, long and straight; it draped down his back held together by a tribal clip made of bone and beads. He was dressed very well in a button up shirt that was probably pure silk and tailored black pants to match his shoes. He gestured towards the end of the alley just as a long black limousine pulled up. He was roughly pushed into the car across from the Indian man.

"Well, you're quite the smart CSI to figure out that Bernard was the killer though he was quite sloppy this time," the man says taking a sip of some drink that had been waiting for him. Will didn't have to know the man to understand that he was sitting with some kind of mob boss or organization leader. He knew from the looks of him that this guy was high up in the Vegas food chain and he could feel the fear from other victims soaking every inch of the car. People had died in this car. "You know, I actually didn't want to kill Stella. I wanted her to be apart of my…business. You see McClellan…I run a business that is overlooked by most in this town. Sure, there are prostitution rings all over the place but I wanted Stella and those other men for a very special version of my own twist to a prostitution ring."

Will's eyes widened at what the man was telling him. "A male prostitution ring?" he asked slumping back against the seat. He had walked into some dangerous shit this time. They weren't hate crimes; they were mob hits. Who would have guessed that not only did Vegas have plenty of female prostitution rings but also male ones! It would have made Will laugh if he wasn't sitting in the back of a limo with two mobsters.

"That's right. There are plenty of people, both men and women, who would pay to have a male keep them company," the man explains easily. He sets his drink down and leans forward to grab Will by the chin tilting his head both ways before letting him go. "You'll replace Stella quite well though. You're not was pretty as she is but you're definitely worth something. You'll sell big time to nasty perverts who want a cute, young sub in their bed." The look on his face was nothing compared to the emotions coming from him. He was completely serious and it made Will's body fill with fear but he fought it off.

Now he kind of wished they had killed him.

The car stopped with a sudden jerk and the door was opened by the driver a few seconds later showing they were at a rather large mansion. He was dragged from the limo to the door where he was taken up the stairs. Where he ended up was a large bedroom with a king sized bed covered in red comforters and pillows. Will shook his head and tried to fight against the man holding him but it proved pointless as he was shoved into the room. They cut off the binds to his arms but just as he was about to fight back he was dragged by the wrists to the bed; they locked him to the headboard with cuffs before he was left alone.

"Now William calm down," the Indian says with a sly smirk as he slowly unbuttons his shirt. "I can't sell you to men when you've never been taken before. That would just ruin it. I'm sure I'd have high bidders on a virgin boy but I don't want them to break you so easily. Instead, I think I'll enjoy that honor." He lets his shirt slide away from his tan torso showing his tight abs and lean arms. Next he starts to shed his pants but Will looks away with disgust. "Oh don't be like that William. At least you're first time will be with someone attractive instead of with a dirty old man!"

Will cringes at the waves of dirty lust coming from the man not ten feet away from him trying to not think of Nick who was probably thinking about their date. He didn't want to think about how Nick would never look at him the same again if this went all the way. Sure, he had called the police and he had the tracker inside his stomach but how long would it take them to track him down? What if the tracker was disabled by his stomach acids? If that happened then he was going to be sold into slavery.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when the end of the bed was depressed by the now naked Indian who was crawling his way up between Will's legs. Will was about to kick when the man grabbed his ankles and pinned them down. "Ah, ah, ah now don't be so rude," he chuckled softly before pulling himself all the way between Will's legs pressing his already hardening erection into the boy's body. He leaned up to kiss his captive's ear softly. "I have something that will make you loosen up." His voice was sultry but thick with disgusting desire that leaked through every one of Will's pores.

Reaching over to the bedside table he worked with something but Will couldn't see because of the man's arm being in his line of sight. Just when he was about to start struggling the man grabbed his jaw and kissed him roughly digging teeth into his lower lip so he would open up. When Will's lips were open he felt something liquid slip down his throat making him cough with the effort to get rid of it but the man on top of him wasn't letting him go until he swallowed it. "What did you do?" Will asked pulling away from the man's lips trying to spit out whatever had been forced down his throat.

"Oh it's just a bit of an aphrodisiac to help you enjoy yourself! It's fast acting and made from opium and ecstasy so not only is it highly effective but it's also highly addictive!" he said making Will's eyes widen in terror. He didn't want to be addicted to opium! He had heard that was one of the hardest addictions to break but before he could think it over warmth started to spread through his every cell. "There you go. You'll loosen right up with that dose. Oh by the way, Dante is the name you'll be screaming. Just so you have something else to say other than God." He was obviously mocking Will who was trying to resist the arousal that was slowly spreading through his body making his face flush and his body react. "Ah, there we go. Look at how hard you already are!" he laughs pressing his hand against the boy's growing erection that just wouldn't listen to Will's pleas.

Dante leaned forward and started to play with Will's neck, which was tingling with the drug making it extra sensitive even though it was already a sensitive area for him to begin with. He tried not to make the sound that wanted to come from his lips but when the other man raked his teeth down the tender flesh of his neck it came out as a strangled whimper. He hated the way he was reacting to everything the man did but he couldn't help himself as his mind fogged with complete and utter bliss at every little touch. Dante ran his hands down Will's sides before ripping the shirt up to get it off of the boy's pale skin his eyes violating the milky chest and stomach.

"How beautiful," he admired letting his hand trail down the boy's chest and soft ghosting of abs. "You'll fetch me a very good price, indeed." He smirked before leaning forward to dominate the boy in a rushing kiss that made Will wince in pain as teeth raked his tongue and lips. This wasn't about sex; this was about complete and total domination. He was being broken in like a steed. Dante quickly pulled away from the kiss to trail wet kisses down the boy's neck before he bite down on the nape of the boy's neck. It wasn't just a nip either; it was a full force bite that would leave a bruise for days if not a week. Will screamed in pain jerking his body up to try and cope with the stabbing pain that was coming from his neck.

Dante held on for a long time alternating between digging his teeth into the boy's flesh and sucking gently on the teeth marks. It was both arousing and painful all at the same time thanks to the drug but tears were still streaming down Will's face in utter humiliation. The man pulled away from his neck to drag teeth, tongue and lips down his chest taking a nipple to tenderly suckle on it sending sparks of pleasure through the boy's body. Will squirmed and tried to keep his noises to himself but when the man's teeth lightly nibbled on his nub he let out the groan of pleasure. There was no helping it; the drug was too powerful to fight off. All he wanted to do was melt into the pleasure to keep more pain from coming his way.

"There's a good boy, William," Dante whispers pinching the untouched nipple playfully. The illicit noise that came from Will was so humiliating that more tears streamed down his face, which were quickly licked away by Dante. "Don't cry, pet, you will enjoy every bit of this. I promise." His promise was hallow to Will who only wanted to be in his apartment or in his lab doing what he loved most. Dante's hands ran down Will's sides as his lips played with the other nipple. Fingers touched his waist band before his pants and boxers were being discarded more gently than his shirt had been. Will's erection bounced up once it was free from his boxers and he closed his eyes tightly as he felt the other man's hard-on brush his as he came back up from disposing of the clothing. "I see why you're gay now! That could hardly pleasure an anorexic prepubescent girl let alone a grown woman!" he laughs harshly making Will's insides turn with hate. He was trying to use terrible words to break Will but the boy was used to that sort of torture.

Leaning forward, Dante brushed his erection against the man's under him provoking a small sound from the redhead who was trying not to move. "I know you like this," Dante whispers into the boy's ear as he wraps his hand around both of their erections pressing them together. "Come on, William, moan for me." His hand started to rub the two hot rods together slowly stroking up then down over them. A slick tongue slid out to run across his earlobe sending waves of trembling down his spine until he couldn't handle it anymore and let the moan out. "Aw there we go! I think you ought to be rewarded for that!"

Will opens his eyes when Dante leans back only to close them again when he feels the man's hot breath on his erection. He sobs as a hot tongue trails up his shaft from the hilt to the head before the tip is engulfed in the man's hot mouth. He tries to resist the urge to vocalize his pleasure but as the man slowly takes in more of his erection the moan just slips out of his drug-loosened lips. He doesn't look at the man but he knows there is a smirk across that smug face of his even with a man's erection in his mouth.

By the time Dante pulls away Will is a writhing mass of hazed pleasure his legs trembling as the older man bends the other boy's knees spreading his legs. "Now for the hard part," the man says before sucking on his finger. "Stay relaxed and this won't hurt." His warning came right before the man's middle finger pressed into his tight ring of muscles making Will jump at the sudden intrusion. It was awkward and unfamiliar but the drug made it feel good as the man prepped him for something much larger that would be introduced soon enough.

Dante pumped the finger in and out of Will slowly at first then harder and deeper so that he was knuckle deep. That was about the time he added a second finger stretching Will out with a scissoring motion that had the boy moaning through his drug induced haze. "There we go. I knew you'd be a vocal whore! So tight too! I can't wait to get something else in there!" he laughs adding a third finger that throws the boy into a fit of pleasure. Dante starts to push harder into the boy moving his other hand up to hook over Will's shoulder as his thrusting fingers start to rock the boy dangerously close to the headboard. Will throws his head back and screams incoherent words that sounded oddly like the Lord's name as he is fingered roughly. "Oh you're a rough bitch too! You're just too perfect for this William!"

Dante finally pulls his fingers away causing a whimper of disappointment from the boy. "Don't worry, whore, we're not done yet," he laughs leaning over the panting boy to grab a condom from off of the bedside table along with a tube of lubrication. He quickly pulls on the condom and lubes his fingers. With a few more seconds of fingering Will is deemed ready. Dante positions himself over Will who opens his eyes through his haze in just enough time to feel the man's erection thrust into him. He screams at the excruciating pain that sends jolts up his spine. Dante plants his hand in the bed right beside the boy's head to keep him in place as he thrusts again breaking through the tight ring of muscles. "Damn you're tight as fuck!" he whispers in utter pleasure as he thrusts one final time and is in all the way.

"N-No please no!" Will whispers through his sobs as the pain throbs in his ripped anus. Dante smirks down at the boy but doesn't move as he lets the boy fall back into his drugged haze of pleasure. He lets him grow accustomed to the intrusion before he slowly starts to pull out. Will watches the man wince in pleasure before plunging back into the boy's body the pain a little more bearable. "Please…no…"

"Oh William you're so damn good," Dante moans oblivious to Will's begging as he thrusts in and out of the boy's body too lost to notice anything else. He speeds up a little until the boy's body relaxes into the bed and he hears the first moan come from Will a smirk crossing his face as he feels the inner walls clench around his erection. "Yes that's right little whore I knew you'd like this!" he whispers before slowing down. Will whimpers at the change of pace as Dante gently rocks into the boy's body slowly. "Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy every second of this."

He takes his time pushing in and out with shallow thrusts watching the boy writhe under him. He presses his hands into the boy's hips groaning the boy's name in an almost pornographic way before leaning down to whisper into the boy's ear. "You like it slow and easy, whore?" he asks biting on the lobe of the boy's ear. "No I don't think you do. I think you like it rough!" To emphasize his meaning he thrusts harshly into the boy earning a loud moan of pleasure. "Oh yeah you do like it rough don't you, you little slut?" He suddenly speeds up thrusting so harshly he has to hold the boy in place to keep him from hitting his head.

Will can't help but scream and moan in utter pleasure pushing into the man's thrusts shamefully until suddenly the man's erection is pulled out. The moan that comes from him is humiliating and desperate until he feels himself being flipped over his hands pressed into the headboard. As suddenly as the man's dick was gone it was thrust back into the boy's ass shoving him against the headboard harshly. Hands wander across Will's chest and stomach as Dante's cock slams into the boy's ass.

Dante leans up to the boy's ear nibbling at the shell softly. "Say my name, whore," he whispers gently digging his nails into the boy's skin. Will closes his lips tightly to keep from saying the name; he didn't want to lower himself down that far. A deep growl came from the man behind him as a hand grabbed his red hair and jerked his head back. "Say my name, slut!" he says jerking so hard into the boy his body slams into headboard.

"Dante!" he screams more in pain then in pleasure but it didn't matter to Dante.

"Tell me what you want!" Dante growls wrapping his hand around the boy's erection to jerk it off slowly. When Will wouldn't give in he started to slow his thrusts. "Tell me or I'll slow down and you'll never be satisfied!" He slowly pulled almost all the way out of the boy before slipping back in with no resistance.

Will's mind fought with him to keep his mouth shut but the drug and his body wanted release so badly he had to give in. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" he cried in utter humiliation but that seemed to be enough for Dante who slammed into Will with renewed vigor. His nails dug harshly into the boy's pale hips as he fucked him.

"That's right, whore. I know what you want," he laughs into the boy's ear until he shoves the boy into the headboard completely. Thrusting into the boy's ass as hard as he can he feels himself gathering quickly to his climax and he wraps his hand around to grab the boy's erection to pump it. It doesn't take long before the boy screams in complete pleasure and cums in Dante's hand. His inner walls clench harshly around Dante's cock and the man cums just as harshly before he pulls out. "What a great lay, you're going to make a fantastic whore, William," he chuckles before pulling away and leaving the boy on the bed to handle the drug and what had just happened.

* * *

Nick rushed into the room where Archie and the tech from the other crime lab sat pouring over signals from cell phones on the map of the city. "Have you guys found him yet?" Nick asked throwing down his case to rush to their sides. He needed to know something or he was going to have a panic attack. The two men looked at him but he was sure neither of them could figure out why he was so freaked.

"We've got a faint signal but it must be inside something," Archie said as he tried to pinpoint exactly where the signal was coming from. "The kidnappers must not be very smart if they didn't know that there was a bug in the cell phone. That or Will is just too smart!" Nick stared at the map with worry written across his face. He needed to find Will before it was too late! If it was someone who was in with Bernard then Will was in trouble.

"Wait! I've got something!" the other tech said as he finally pinpointed the signal coming from the tracker. "He must have it hidden away somewhere good because it's a faint signal but it's at this address! Go get Brass and the other cops and get Will back for us!"

Nick took the address and rushed out of the room to Brass who was waiting with a whole battalion of police officers. "Let's go!" he said as they screeched off towards the address.

* * *

Will slowly turned himself over onto his back yet again even though his rear was throbbing with the aftershock of what had just happened to him. He had been kidnapped, drugged, and raped. The worst part was that he had enjoyed every second of it…at least he had enjoyed it physically. In his mind he had been tortured with how disgusting he was even though it was the drug talking and not him. He laid his head against the pillows under him not having enough energy to really care that he was lying in his own release. That was the least of his worries at the moment.

Lying there he thought about what to do next. He was still drugged; he could still feel the fogginess in his brain even if it had worn off a bit. The opium would make him go through withdraws soon after the drug was completely flushed from his system but if Dante had anything to say about it he wouldn't need for drugs as long as he did as he was told. That was so frightening that he felt tears rush down his face at the thought of being a drug addict who was whored out to the highest bidder.

He tried to slip into sleep but the drug had him completely alert to his surroundings. There were a couple windows on the far side of the room along with three doors. One lead outside; one was probably a closet; and the other was probably the bathroom. He was up on the third floor from what he could remember from being carried up the stairs to this room. He shifted a bit only to feel the lubrication in his rear slip uncomfortably some dripping from his anus onto the bed. Will made a face through his tears at how hopeless everything felt at that one moment.

"At least it's me and not Stella," he whispers softly with a gentle smile.

That's when the commotion started downstairs. Will jerked at the sound of slamming, crashing, and gunshots being fired. Then there was a familiar breeze of emotions that drifted up into the room making more tears spill from his eyes. Nick was coming for him through the gunfire. Then he thought about the position he was in and shied away from the thought of Nick seeing him. He wanted to be rescued but that would mean Nick would see him tied up, raped, and drugged. It was humiliating.

"Will!" Nick's voice called through the hall outside his door. "Where are you!"

"Here!" he tried to yell but his throat was hoarse so he swallowed and tried again. "Nick!"

The door flew open to show Nick standing there with a couple of police officers. He caught sight of Will and his emotions changed from relief to horror as he took in what had happened. "Will!" he cried rushing into the room to stand by the bed. He didn't know what to do. He was at a loss until a police officer came over and cut the cuffs so he could pull his wrists down. "Will…I—"

"Don't say anything," Will whispers wrapping his arms around Nick's neck. He whimpers against the other's body trembling with fear and humiliation as someone wraps a soft blanket around him to cover his beaten and bruised body. "Please, just don't say anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick stands outside the hospital room running a hand through his hair for the thousandth time in the last twenty minutes. Will was having his rape kit done and he had asked that Nick not watch so the older CSI had respectfully left to stand outside and wait. When he had busted into the house with the police officers and found Will chained to the bed he had blamed himself. He hadn't gotten there fast enough. If he had gotten there sooner he could have kept Will from being raped. Will also said he had been drugged and that he would probably go through withdraws soon, which only add salt to the festering wound.

The door opened right then to show the female doctor walk out. "Alright, he's done. He says you can go in and see him," she tells Nick before she walks away.

Nick walks into the room to see Will lying on the bed with the blankets covering his lower half his eyes closed against the clean lights of the hospital. "I've lied to you, Nick," he finally whispers in a hoarse voice his face showing his pain and anguish. "I don't want to lie anymore. Even if it means you think I'm crazy." He opens his eyes and gestures for Nick to sit on the bed next to him. Nick moves to take a seat his hand hesitantly touching Will's as if testing the waters. Will happily takes his hand in his own squeezing it for reassurance. "I'm not a normal CSI. I'm an Empathic person; I can feel emotions. I know it's weird but I've had this ability ever since I was a kid to know what someone was feeling without them telling me. You probably think I'm crazy but when I got to my apartment they were waiting for me inside. I could feel their emotions and that bought me some time to call the police." He stops to take in Nick's face probably his emotions from what he was explaining. Nick felt conflicted but he knew what it was like to have a sixth sense about something so he didn't disregard it. "You probably think I'm crazy."

"No, I don't think you're crazy," he whispers squeezing the boy's hand. "I may not understand what you're telling me right now but I know that you have no reason to lie to me. I believe you." Will's face slowly forms a smile as he lies there his eyes seeming to grow heavier now that the weight was off of his chest. He opens his mouth to say something. "Shush, it can wait until after you've slept. Now sleep." Nick leans forward to stroke Will's cheek before kissing his forehead.

"Okay," he mumbles right before he falls into deep sleep right there.

Nick sat there for a few more minutes before slowly slipping out of the room to give the boy some room to sleep. As soon as he stepped out of the room he was attacked by almost a dozen drag queens in full make-up and uniform, a middle-aged woman, and several of Will's co-workers. They all started asking questions at once but Nick held up his hands in front of him to get them to stop for a second. "Listen, he's sleeping right now. I think it'd be best to give him some space for now. He's been through a lot tonight; let's leave questions until he's debriefed and has had some time to recover, okay?" he asks watching the queens huddle into one another before Shay stepped up wrapping her long arms around Nick's neck.

The CSI held onto the woman in a tight hug understanding what she was going through. There were streaks of tears and mascara running down her face but even through that she still looked as beautiful as ever. "Thank you, Nick. You saved my brother," she whispers gripping him as if her life depended on it. Nick nodded his head and pulled away to hand her the handkerchief that was in his pocket so that she could wipe her face off. Before he knew it there were several queens enveloping him in hugs along with Will's co-workers. They all thanked him right before the middle-aged woman he didn't know stepped up.

"Um, I'm Mrs. Miller-ah-Will's next door neighbor. He helped me to my car before he was attacked by those two men. I can give you full descriptions of them. Will walked me outside and threw me into my car so the men wouldn't worry about me. He might have saved my life. Had he gone into his apartment I might have been there when they dragged him out of the building. They might have shot me. I owe him my life. I'd like to help in any way I can," she explains crossing her arms over her chest. Nick let his shoulders fall from their stressed position and nodded his head. He gestured for a police officer to take the woman to the lab so that they could get a sketch of the men before he moved to sit down.

He was surrounded by worrying queens in an instant as if they were all his mother. One went off to grab him some coffee while another pulled out some crackers from her purse to hand him while another grabbed his hand and started to comfort him. He smiled softly at the support system Will would have the second he was awake and coherent. Of course that might be a while seeing as he was going to go through some major withdraws from the opiate that the man had slipped him along with some ecstasy. He wouldn't be alone though. He'd have a huge crowd of people to support him in everything that happened along with Nick who wouldn't leave his side no matter what. So he sat there with a worrying bunch of mother hens eating crackers and sipping coffee as they told him stories about Will that created laughter instead of sadness in the hallway, which was just what they all needed.

The queens eventually had to leave to go back to the club leaving Nick to sit alone in the hallway with only one person. Shay had talked to her boss and she was given as much time off as she needed to take care of her brother. Of course, Nick would help as much as he could and he had already called Gil to tell him the situation. Shay sat there with her legs crossed for a long while without saying anything just staring at the door that hid her brother behind it. "You know...he's so strong," she finally whispers the worry evident in her voice. "When I confessed to him that I was...gay, a transvestite...he just smiled and said he knew already. He said he was waiting for me to come to him when I thought it was the right time. He's always been there for me. No matter what. Even when I came out to my parents and they kicked me out he said that if they couldn't accept me then they couldn't accept him either. I tried to make him stay but he wouldn't hear anything about it. He said that he had guessed they would react the way they did and had saved up enough money for the trip to America. He took care of everything to get me away from that small town in Ireland." She choked on her tears and pressed her face into her palms sobbing silently. "He only ever worried about other people until I finally made him go to college. He said he didn't need to that he could just work at Eye Candy with me but I made him. He wanted to become a CSI so badly. I couldn't watch him waste his time at Eye Candy when he had such potential."

Nick watched the woman surprised at the story then at the same time not at all surprised. "Will...he said that he...could _feel_ other people's emotions..." Nick whispers hesitantly watching the girl sit up with a shocked expression on her beautiful face. "Now that I hear your story and think about how he's worked with other people...I believe him a lot more. He said he could feel the intent of the men in his house and that stopped him from going inside." He ran a hand over his face in frustration not knowing how to handle everything that had happened in the past work shift. "We had a date set for Saturday. What if he doesn't want to touch me now because of what happened?"

Shay let a slow smile cross her face as she wrapped a long arm around his shoulders to give him a one-sided hug. "Like I said, he's strong. This isn't going to stop him. He's going to put these people in jail and then he's going to go on that date with you. He's not going to let this stop him. You are not the same as that guy that raped him and he'll feel it more from your emotions than from the way you touch him. He'll know your intent; he'll understand. Don't hold back just because of what he's been through. Give him everything you can both emotionally and physically. Don't treat him any differently because of this. He'd hate that," she laughs brightly kissing his forehead lightly before standing up. "I'm going to go change; I'll be back in about an hour. If he wakes up in that time...tell him I love him?"

"You bet," Nick replies.

* * *

Will groaned softly as he slowly came out of his sedative induced sleep rubbing his head gently. "Where am I?" he asks hoarsely feeling the bandage on his cheek. That's about the time that it all came rushing back to him and knocked the air out of him. The sedative wasn't letting the pain in his rear be noticed just yet but he knew it was there. He relaxed against the pillows under his head letting his brain fog with the drug but when he opens his eyes they are blurry. At first he thought he was going to cry but when he wiped at them they were just watery as if irritated. He sets his hands down knowing this was the start of the withdraws. He closes his eyes and tries to block out the annoyance of his watery eyes but it doesn't really work.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" a rather happy looking female doctor said as she walked into the room smiling brightly. Will was glad that she was so happy because those emotions were soaking through his skin making him relax. "You've been out for a good five hours! Hopefully the drug that was in your system should be flushed by now though-"

"Yeah I know. I already have watery eyes," Will finished for her with a soft smile.

"Good you know your drugs. I'm going to start you on a strict regimen of Dolophine tablets. It will help with the withdrawal symptoms and hopefully make it easier to deal with. Tell me if you have any trouble breathing after taking the medicine or pain in your chest. If your breathing starts to go shallow or you start to have an irregular or strange heart rhythm please tell me," she tells Will before handing him a tablet and a cup of water. She obviously had his file because this was a heavy duty pain killer that was used to help heavy drug addicts combat opium. "Also, your kit came back. They got a DNA sample from the bite on your neck and there was a piece of fingernail caught in your hair so hopefully there will be good news on the guy who did this to you. You feeling okay? No pain?" She talked a thousand miles a minute but her chipper attitude made him relax into the bed so that the watery eyes didn't bother him so much anymore.

"No, thank you Doctor Octavia. I feel great," he tells her with a smile before he downs the pill and drowns it with the whole cup of water. She writes something down and checks the machine attached to him before going towards the door. "Oh, you can tell the police that I'm ready for questions now." She gave him a look that leaked uncertainty into his skin. "Really, I'm ready. All that I ask is for Nick Stokes to be in the room with me while I explain everything." She nods and exits the room before there was a knock on the door and two men came into the room. One was Brass and the other was Nick. The room was flooded with Brass' strong sense of power and confidence along with the gentle, sweet concern and happiness from Nick. "Hey guys," he smiles pushing the button to tilt his bed frame up so he could sit up and face the two men. "I think I'm ready to answer the questions now."

"You don't have to now if you're not ready," Brass said before Nick could say the same exact thing but Will just smiled. "Alright, your neighbor Mrs. Miller gave us a description of your attackers. Here are the sketches. Tell me if you want to change anything." Will was handed the two pictures and he felt his heart twist at the faces staring back at him but he steeled himself and looked at every detail. Handing them back he nodded his head.

"Those are the men."

"Which one raped you?" he asks and Will points to the Indian man with the angular face and deep-set eyes.

"He said his name was Dante but I'm not sure if that was his real name or just an alias."

Brass nods his head and writes it down quickly. "Can you tell us what happened?" he asks slowly gauging Will's reaction but with a deep breath he goes straight into the story. He didn't miss a beat and described everything he could about the man even down to what he looked like without his clothing on. Nick was letting off a lot of emotions that he was trying to hide but Will felt every bit of his anger, his sadness, his guilt and his rage. Will went through every detail as quickly as he could so that he didn't have to say it ever again even the bits that he remembered from the actual rape. "Thank you, Will. You've been a big help. I'll leave you alone with Nick while I get these sketches to the police," he said before exiting the room leaving Will with a conflicted Nick.

"Don't blame yourself Nick," he whispers once they are completely alone with each other. Reaching out he takes the man's hand and smiles brightly. "You saved me from a life of prostitution and drug addiction. That's the best you could do for me. I swallowed the GPS chip knowing that it might be disabled or hard to track. Please, don't feel guilty for saving my life." He holds the man's hand just as Nick leans down very close to Will's face his breath sweet on the redhead's face. Will takes a deep breath staring up into Nick's dark brown eyes feeling his insides turn with excitement.

"No matter what you say...I'm going to blame myself," he whispers huskily before his lips fall on the other man's. There was no hesitation but instead of being hard and demanding it was soft, pliant, and sweet with more then enough oppertunity for Will to pull away if he didn't want the contact. Will closed his eyes into the sweet sensation and reached up to hook his hand around the man's neck pulling him closer tilting his head so he could deepen the kiss. Will felt every bit of the other man's happiness, his delicate care, his worry, and his excitement. All of it was such a sweet, honey mixture that Will didn't even notice when his skin started to break out into a cold sweat. Nick pulled away after a few seconds of the kiss staring down into Will's bright emerald eyes that were moist with tears. There was a hesitant look in his eyes but Will pecked him on the lips before Nick gently pushed him back into the pillows.

* * *

Nick watched the boy nod his head before leaning back and slipping back into a quiet sleep. The older CSI moved and sat down in the chair next to the bed watching the young man sleep for a long time just staring at the bandages on the man's cheek and neck. He knew the bandage on the boy's neck was just there for the fact that the boy had a huge bruise there from a violent bite. He had seen it when he had gotten there and had been so shocked and angry he wasn't sure what he would have done if that guy, Dante, had been there when they got there. The other man had been among the men arrested in the mansion but Dante had been gone by the time they had gotten there. So far Brass hadn't gotten anything from the men they had arrested and Nick was officially taken off of the case, "conflict of interest", they called it.

Reaching out he took the boy's hand into his feeling how cold and clammy the skin was. The doctor had told him about the withdrawal symptoms so he was ready for what was to come. He could understand why he would be taken off of the job; if he saw Dante then he would most likely cause the man some kind of harm. He stroked the boy's hand gently not sure if he could handle watching the boy go through his withdrawals. He would have to, he decided. He would never leave Will alone on his own in his time of greatest need.

* * *

Nick was there when Will woke up and he was instantly completely taken care of by not only Nick but by Shay as well. Will wasn't sure if he was all that ready for Shay but when he finally saw his sister he was glad she was there. He could feel her holding back those terrible emotions he didn't want to feel and was spouting off happiness and calming love that made him relax back into the bed. That, coupled with Nick's potent emotions, made the withdrawal symptoms seem a little easier to handle. He was already having cold sweats but he soon started to have muscle spasms along with sudden bouts of nausea that then turned into vomiting. He was mortified that Nick had to see him in the throws of such terrible symptoms but Nick just stroked his back as he threw up everything he tried to eat into the bucket next to his bed. He was glad it wasn't diarrhea at least.

On the third day of his withdrawals Will was feeling the full force of the opium. His body was craving it so badly that it threw him into terrible mood swings that were almost as bad as a bipolar's. He was happy one moment then he was wallowing in the worst depression of his life. Nick stayed with him the whole time through his depression; Will was held constantly when he would scream and cry into the older man's shoulder. Nick didn't even budge when the anger came and Will was irrational and screaming obseneties; he just gave Will some space until the boy was crying yet again because of how he had treated his friend. He had terrible anxiety that made him paranoid along with a loss of appetite that made Nick force feed him even though the food just came up about an hour later. He couldn't get to sleep unless heavy duty drugs were administered that would force him to go to sleep, which was the only reprieve he got from the pain and humiliation.

On the fourth day Will felt the withdrawal symptoms start to wear off just as the doctor said they would. The woman had told Will that it would take about a week for him to be completely better and that she wasn't really worried that he would start again seeing as he didn't start the drug willingly but she wanted to make sure he was being watched closely until the effects wore off completely. He still took the medicine but was now allowed to see more people then just Nick, Shay and the dotting of police officers that came in to ask questions and give him updates on the man hunt. So far Dante hadn't been caught yet but they did have his DNA so that if they did catch him they could match his saliva to the sample they got from Will's neck.

The vomiting stopped on the fourth day as well as the loss of appetite so Will could eat in peace without worrying about it coming up a few hours later. Nick brought him comfort food such as fast food and other things that Shay told him he liked. Will's room was already covered with gifts from the queens and co-workers but the best gift was to see all of them in person when they came to see him. He wasn't having bad mood swings anymore as well so he didn't have to worry about falling into tears in front of anyone. He could laugh and sleep without worrying about medicine near the end of the fourth day and could stand up to walk around and stretch his legs by the morning of the fifth day.

Nick never left his side that whole time he was in the hospital bed and once they let him exercise Nick was right there holding onto the weak legged man. They walked down the hallways laughing at absolutely nothing as they talked about things that didn't involve rape or CSI work. It seemed that they had a lot more in common then just work. Nick never let Will down whether it was walking down the hall or holding him when emotions became too much to handle. Will felt so embarrassed that Nick had to see him go through that part but he was thankful to have someone there when his sister couldn't be there.

"Well Will it seems that everything is fine! You're blood tests came back negative for any STD's and so did your urinalysis; your blood is completely void of opium and ecstasy! I think you're ready to be discharged but I have to ask that you stay with someone for the next couple of days just in case you go through anymore mood swings or start craving, which I highly doubt will happen. Do you have someone you can stay with?" she asks writing something down on her clipboard for a few minutes before looking at the young man.

Before Will could say anything Nick spoke up. "He'll be staying with me, Doctor. I'll take good care of him," Nick smiles looking at a shocked Will who flushed lightly. The doctor glanced at the two men before nodding her head and ordering for his discharge. "I hope you're okay with that. I went home after you went to sleep last night and cleaned up the bedroom and house for you!" He was obviously happy as he handed over some of Will's clothes while the doctor went to get a wheelchair and a nurse to help him. He quickly dressed and was ready by the time the nurse came with the wheel chair and he was loaded into the chair and pushed down to Nick's car.

* * *

Nick was nervous when he unlocked his apartment door to let the young man into his living space. He wasn't a messy person but he wasn't overly clean either so he wasn't sure how the boy would react. Plus, with what the boy had been through he wasn't sure if living with another man this early after his rape would make him uncomfortable. Nick watched the young man walk into his house to make sure he wasn't unstable and laughed when the boy started to inspect the house. He went into the living room and looked at Nick's medium sized TV before touching the leather couch then moving to the kitchen/dining room. After that he went into the bathroom and finally the bedroom. There wasn't any hesitation in the boy's gait as he walked through Nick's house and that made the older CSI relax. Shay was right about her brother; he knew Nick's intentions were kind and not ugly so he didn't associate Nick with Dante at all.

"You're house is very nice!" he laughs from the bedroom before slowly walking out. "There's only one bed." The quirk of the boy's eyebrow made Nick flustered and try to explain himself but the boy just walked up to Nick and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. The kiss was light, teasing, and romantic; it made Nick relax and efficiently shut him up. "Don't say you're going to sleep on the couch either. I won't have any of that." The boy's voice was soft and taunting as he pulled away from the kiss; he moved out of Nick's embrace to go into the kitchen. "I'm hungry! What's for dinner?"

Nick laughed brightly at the boy and followed him into the kitchen. Will was already going through the cabinets and fridge trying to find something that they could whip up but Nick grabbed him from behind and moved him out of the kitchen. Will tried to protest but it was Nick's turn to kiss him quiet. "You're not allowed to do anything but relax. Now go into the living room like a good boy and watch some TV while I prepare dinner," Nick whispers gently turning the boy around and popping him on the rear. A cute little yelp came from the other man but he did as he was told and walked into the living room. Nick didn't start fixing the food until the TV cut on the boy settled into the couch in the direct view of Nick who was watching him over the counter in the kitchen.

Preparing the food for the two of them was a nice change of pace. Usually he was only cooking for one and he had never taken a date home to cook them dinner before; no if he brought them home it was usually just for sex. He had never really had a relationship that had lasted long enough to get the point where he cooked for that person while they watched TV. He smiled as he cut up some fruit for a fruit salad and watched the boy laugh at some cartoon he was watching on the TV. Nick just shook his head at how naive the boy appeared. Well, that was before you learnt the truth about what Will could do; he could feel emotions and even though it unnerved Nick a bit to know that everything he felt slipped into Will's thoughts and daily life it wasn't all that weird. It could have been worse!

Throwing some chicken into the oven he started the green beans and macaroni and cheese on the stove. He had his back turned to the TV so when he felt two arms wrap around his waist it surprised him. The boy's laugh was like music to Nick's ears as he watched the redhead's hand slip around and steal a piece of strawberry from the bowl of fruit salad next to the stove. "Hey now!" Nick laughs smacking the boy's hand lightly even though it doesn't stop him from eating the snatched piece of fruit. "Not until it's all ready!"

"Where's your apron?" Will asks slyly as he reaches to steal another piece of fruit only to have his wrist grabbed by the other CSI. "Aw, but I'm hungry!" The whining was cute even as Nick turned around to take the other boy's wrist as well. The boy's face was bright and covered in an addictive smile that seemed to always find a match on Nick's face. Nick didn't understand how the boy could be so happy after what had just happened to him but in all honesty Nick was glad Will was so strong. "You'd look good in an apron!"

"Oh really? I think you'd look better!" Nick laughs turning the boy around again to move him out of the kitchen. "Now go sit down and rest like I told you too! Dinner will be done in about ten minutes!"

"Aw, alright!" he pouts cutely before sitting down again.

Shaking his head, Nick goes back to cooking and it does take about ten minutes before they are seated at the dinner table eating. Nick watched the boy make idle conversation as if he had done this a thousand times. Then again Nick was the youngest of six whereas Will had grown up with one sister so he was sure their family had been all about family dinners and talking to one another. The family dinner's at Nick's house had been loud, obnoxious and very short. As they talked about nothing important the TV stayed on a news channel; Nick guessed that Will wanted to be kept updated no matter how much it hurt but the older man wasn't going to ask questions. If he had been in Will's situation he would have wanted to catch the bastard as quickly as possible. Nick knew that the boy didn't want anyone to experience what he had and he would do anything he could to put Dante behind bars.

_"This just in the owner of a popular club on the strip was arrested just minutes ago at his club on suspicions of being involved in the rape of a crime lab investigator a week ago. Dante Turin was taken into custody right in the middle of his club because of an eyewitness' description given to the police when the investigator was taken by Turin and a partner," _the news reporter states catching both mens' attentions to the TV as they show Dante being lead out of the club cuffed by two police officers.

Will looks at the screen for a few seconds before smiling slowly. "Thank goodness," he whispers before turning off the TV and going back to his food. Nick watches him for a few minutes before continuing to eat as well until his cell phone finally goes off. He knew who it was already.

"Hey Nick, we've got a line-up ready for Will if he's okay to come in and ID his raper," Brass states the instant Nick answers the phone. Nick looks at Will who nods his head and starts to take his dirt dishes into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're on our way."

* * *

Will walked into the crime lab with Nick by his side to where Brass was waiting for them. He glanced over as they walked in and nodded his head. "We've got a normal line-up ready for you, Will. We just need you to ID the man that raped you and we'll lock him up for good so that he can't hurt anyone else," Brass tells Will no nods head slowly having placed people in front of line-ups so much that he knew the drill by heart. He would go in; they would line up on the wall and he would see his rapist for the first time since he walked out of that room the night he raped Will. Will wasn't sure he was ready. He honestly didn't think he could look at his rapist without feeling an anger so dangerous he would start to break down from the inside out.

Brass lead the two CSIs into the room where the line-up would happen. Will stood in front of the glass until he was warned that the light was going to be turned on and Brass flipped the switch. The lights flooded the room where six men stood staring at the black glass that they couldn't see through to Will. The instant the light came on Will saw the man. "Number four," he said instantly looking at Dante with a tired expression. Dante was staring back at him as if he knew where Will would be standing with a smirk on his face that sent a pang of fear through every fiber of Will's being. He suppressed the disgusting emotion and brushed his hand against Nick's in a subtle way to make himself feel those raw soothing emotions from Nick a little sharper.

Brass nodded his head before leading them out of the room. "Would you like to watch the interrogation?" he asks suddenly shocking the young man who laughed. "You don't have to if you don't want to but I figure if he says something that you want to dispute you're more than welcome." Nick gives Will a worried look but he just smiles and nods to Brass who takes them to the room where they could listen to the interrogation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asks softly in a worried tone.

Will nods his head committed. "Yes, I already know how he'll react anyways," the shorter man says watching as Brass walks into the room where Dante was already sitting with his hands cuffed in front of him. There was another guard in the room with them to make sure that he didn't get out of hand. He didn't have a lawyer with him, which was expected; Will knew that the man was too cocky to want a lawyer. He would defend himself but Will also knew that they had DNA of Dante's that would condemn him. This thought made him smile slightly. This man would never rape another person ever again; instead, he was going to be the plaything of some mass murderer in jail for the rest of his life. Will took Nick's hand into his own tightly before leaning up to kiss him suddenly. Nick flushes and tries to protest but Will grabs the back of his head to kiss him passionately until Nick gives in and returns it. "Don't mind me," he whispers into their kiss pulling Nick closer. "I'm just stealing some emotions from you."

When he finally pulls away Nick looks flustered with his usually neat hair messed up from their rough kiss. "Sure...no problem," Nick laughs softly running a hand through his hair to try and fix it as the interrogation started.

It went just as Will had thought it would too. For a while Dante just denied ever having met Will and ever having raped anyone until they pulled out the DNA evidence and eyewitness accounts. That's when he slowly smirked in a deviant way that made Will's spine stiffen with fear and anger. "Alright, you caught me! I did have sex with Will but it was anything but unwilling!" he laughs making the sour smell of anger come off of Nick in waves. "He was very submissive and easy to convince!"

Even Brass looked angry at the man's words until he laid a bag on the table. In the bag was a vial full of the clear liquid that made Will wince; he knew what that was. He knew all too well what that liquid could do to a person. His stomach churned with fear until Nick wrapped an arm around his shoulder to pull the younger boy against his body. The fear and anger slowly receded into a calming feeling that was coming from Nick almost as if he could control his emotions to help Will. "This was found in your office in the club. It's a mixture of opium and ecstasy. Opium in an of itself is a pleasure inducing drug but adding ecstasy to that is even worse. He wasn't willing until you gave him this drug, which acted like an aphrodisiac. Even if he had begged for it he was drugged and that's considered taking advantage of someone! That's rape!" Brass almost roared at the man sitting there who didn't look effected at all.

"Please, Detective Brass like a jury is going to believe that. William is gay. Any jury is going to see that and say that you can't rape the willing no matter what William says," Dante laughs only making Brass even angrier. Will knew he was just lying to make Brass angry. He knew this. He also knew that a jury would convict Dante because that's how rape was no matter if the victim was gay, straight, man, or woman. It didn't matter. Will was smaller than Dante and had been drugged along with kidnapped. They would convict him and he would go away for rape.

"You live in that little world of yours because you're under arrest for the rape of William McClellan," Brass says as the other police officer recuffs the man behind his back and hauls him out toward the door.

Will detaches himself from Nick to go meet them as they walked out Dante obviously surprised to see him there before that smirk crosses his face but Will wasn't afraid of him now. "Well, well if it isn't William. I hope you still ache from our fun!" Dante laughs as the police officer stops when Will gestures for him to. Dante looks at Nick with that smirk as well. "I'll tell you what he's the best piece of ass I've ever had but when you get him in the sack all he'll ever think about is me! He'll be screaming my name!"

Will shakes his head with a laugh shocking everyone in the hall. "I feel sorry for you Dante. I wish I could hate you but I can't because you're so pathetic in how you try to break people's wills down so that they are nothing. I'm sorry you turned out this way but I'll never think about you during sex because that wasn't sex. Rape and sex are two different things and Nick doesn't have the same intentions that you do. I will testify against you and I will get you sent to jail. But you know what? I forgive you because that's what we both need. After the trial, I'll bury this anger and fear and go on with my life," Will tells him calmly with a soft smile on his face before he nods to the police officer and Dante is taken away.

* * *

Nick had never seen someone face their rapist with such calmness and with a smile on their face before. It made Nick wonder how he would react if he had been in the same situation. Actually, just standing there made Nick want to lash out and punch that rapist's lights out in anger. But Will had been so calm and so tranquil that it had really effected Dante who had walked off silent. Forgiveness was something that was taught to him by his parents but when he thinks about all the things Dante did to Will he can't even imagine forgiving him but Will had just done it right there in front of Dante. He wanted to ask Will questions on their way back to his house but he stayed silent. He was so shocked by what had happened that even when they got into the house he was quiet.

"I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed now," Will yawns finally as they step into the house. "You can join me whenever." The older man watches Will walk into the bedroom and tries to decide what he wants to do. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go into the bedroom for fear he might feel the need to get closer to the boy who had made him feel things he never thought he would feel in his life as a straight man. Here he was though...even though he had lived his whole life with the thought that being with a man wasn't something he wanted to do. Now, thanks to people like Greg and Will his whole world was being turned upside down. "Nick."

The older man jumps as he looks up from his thinking to see Will standing in front of him with a soft smile on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry I was just...thinking!" he laughs.

"I'm not going to force you into anything you're not ready for, Nick," he smiles gently startling the taller man. Nick had forgotten about Will's little gift for feeling other people's emotions and it made him flush darkly. "Sorry, I can't control what emotions I feel and with people I care about they're even stronger for some reason but...I hope you know I'd never make you do anything you aren't ready for! I understand that not many people are like I am. I can't imagine being anything but bisexual and sometimes it's hard to imagine going through a lifetime of thinking nothing but straight thoughts. I'm sorry if I have pushed you too far."

"No! No that's not it at all! I'm just kind of worried that I'm going to want to...you know and with what just happened to you...I don't want to accidentally hurt you or push things too fast to where I can't keep up!" Nick admits rubbing the back of his head kind of embarrassed by what he had just said. A smile crossed Will's face as he leaned up to kiss Nick gently on the cheek.

"You don't need to worry about that. I know you're not like Dante. I can differentiate between the two of you perfectly. You're emotions are so...pure, direct and unyielding. You don't hide anything from people but those deepest darkest parts. Dante...he was full of hatred, anger and darkness. I know the difference between the two of you. So...whenever you're ready; I will be too," Will smiles brightly hugging Nick around the waist. The taller man returns the embrace happy that he had gotten that off of his chest. "Now, come on. I'm tired and need some sleep."

* * *

When the time came for the trial, Will was so nervous as he sat in the seat next to his attorney in his suit and tie his hair made up as best he could. The past month had been like Heaven for Will. He had spent about a week living with Nick before he had finally been able to go back to his own house and had gone back to work. It had been a bit lonely living by himself yet again and sometimes he would get so frightened he would call up Nick at all hours of the day and night but no matter what time Nick would always answer with, "Hey, what's up?", as if nothing was wrong. There were sometimes when Will would just sit there silently for a long time until his fear finally receded and he would apologize for keeping Nick. Nick just laughed and said he didn't mind.

They had also gone on a few dates when they had the time and weren't too sleepy from work. Nick had taken him out to dinner and to the movies along with just sitting around in his apartment watching movies or TV. They hadn't gotten past kissing though Will did enjoy the heated make-out sessions they often got into at Nick's apartment but Will was willing to wait for Nick as long as it took. Plus, he was content. He didn't need sex for this to work out between the two of them; he felt that kissing was more then he deserved sometimes with how Nick acted. Sure, he hadn't met Nick's parents and sure he hadn't let Nick meet his parents but in this situation he didn't believe it was necessary or smart. They were two men dating after all and if in the end Nick decided he didn't like their relationship then Will had promised himself he would accept just a basic friendship.

He smiled softly until he was snapped back into the present when the trial started and the lawyers stepped up to state their cases to the jury. Will had to admit that the jury looked a lot better then he thought it would. There were more women then there were men, which was probably set up for a reason by his lawyer. It looked like there might even be a homosexual man in there somewhere by what Will was feeling coming from those twelve people sitting there. He knew that this crowd would be more receptive to his pain and his testimony. He was actually the first testimony seeing as this was his story and he was a CSI but as he looked over across the room the sight of Dante was a little unnerving to him.

"For our first witness we call to the stand a Mr. William McClellan," his attorny said before he was sworn in and was sat in the Witness' Stand. He sat up straight and tried to look at confident as possible without looking at Dante for now. "Mr. McClellan, you are a CSI are you not?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us how the the this incident started on the day of the 5th of August?" she asks him standing right before the stand.

"Well, that night my crime lab was short-handed and when a call came in that there was a dead body in our jurisdiction. Our lab called another lab in Las Vegas and asked for help and so they sent out their own CSI and a detective. My lab decided I should go out and make sure everything was handled accordingly so that we didn't get a bad reputation if something went wrong or was done wrongly. I went out to help and arrived to find my partner Nick Stokes already working on the scene. It seemed like a crime of passion with the dead man cut up with a knife very badly but when we searched through the house the clothing in the closet wasn't the victim's size so that meant that the victim wasn't the owner of the house. After some research we found out the real owner's name and got in touch with the man, a Mr. Jeremy Tate. We figured out that Mr. Tate had been at his parents house that whole day so it couldn't have been him. Instead, DNA pointed to a Mr. Bernard Rodriguez who had been involved in a couple of other crimes as well and we placed him at the scene. With the case closed I had CSI Stokes drive me back to the house where the the homicide had happened so that I could get into my car and drive back to my house," Will explained clearly. His attorney nodded her head and thought about her next question.

"You left the house and went back to your apartment, correct?" Will said that he had. "What happened when you got there?"

Will took a deep breath. This would be the hard part. "I got back to my apartment and went up to unlock my door but something didn't feel right."

"What did you do next?"

"My neighbor stepped out of her apartment at that moment with three large bags so I took that moment to think of what to do next. Plus, I was worried that if there was someone in my room that if I unlocked the door that they would come out and might hurt Mrs. Miller," Will said wringing his hands in his lap nervously. "I walked with her down to her with her bags and asked her to stay there while I made a call. She stood there while I dialed 911 to tell the police that I had someone in my apartment. While I was explaining my situation Mrs. Miller gave a fearful look over my shoulder and I turned to see two men coming after me out of my apartment building."

"Is one of your attackers in this room right now? If so could you point them out?"

"Yes," Will said pointing to Dante. "That was one of the men who chased me." The woman nodded her head and told him to continue. "Well, I pushed Mrs. Miller into her car and slammed the door so that she wouldn't be harmed before I ran. I ran as fast as I could with the two men gaining on me and I thought as quickly as I could. I knew my company issued phone had a GPS tracker in it so I took the chip out of the phone and as I turned a corner into an alleyway I swallowed it so they wouldn't see what I had done. I slipped the phone back into my pocket right as they tackled me from behind. I scrapped my cheek against the ground as one of the men pinned me down. Mr. Turin stepped in front of me and had me hauled up into a limousine that was waiting for us at the end of the alleyway. Then he proceeded to tell me of how I had gotten in his way and that he hadn't meant for my victim to be killed and that he actually wanted Jeremy Tate for his male prostitution ring. He said that I would be a fine replacement."

"Mr. McClellan, did you fear for your life?" his attorney asked softly.

"Yes, Bernard Rodriguez had been one of Mr. Turin's men and he had killed several men so at first I thought they were going to kill me for getting in the way but then I knew that Mr. Turin was going to use me in his prostitution ring," Will says taking a deep breath as his attorney asks him what happened next. "They took me to a large mansion and dragged me up to a top floor. They took me to a room...they cuffed me to a bed while I watched Mr. Turin undress in front of me...he proceeded to tell me that he knew I was a virgin to...anal sex and that it would be a shame to waste my virginity on some perverted old man...he told me that I was lucky to have my first time with an attractive man." Will felt the tears run down his face but he didn't respond to them; he just went through the story. He had thought it would be easier the second time but as he sat there letting the tears run down his chin to splash on his hands and arms he knew it would never get easier. "Then...then he crawled onto the bed between my legs and reached over to the bedside table...he...he picked up something and forced me to kiss him...something liquid was forced down my throat he-" Will had to stop for the tears choking his throat his attorney telling him to take his time. He could feel the pity swimming off of the jury. Horror, disgust, worry...all of these emotions swam around him but among them was something so familiar he searched for the face to match to the emotions in the audience. When he found the face he was looking for he also found the strength to continue; Nick thought he was brave for doing this.

"He told me that the liquid was a mixture of Ecstasy and Opium and that it would make me "loosen up"," Will said wiping the tears from his cheeks slowly. "Then...he raped me. He raped me and left me there to ride off the shame and drugs still in my system." With it done Will gave a soft breath of relief that it was over.

"Now let me ask you this to be completely clear, Mr. McClellan. You didn't want to have sex with Mr. Turin?"

"No, I didn't," Will responded with a slight edge to his voice.

"You had never met Mr. Turin before?" She got the same answer. "You were drugged with a mixture of Opium and Ecstasy, correct? What exactly does that mixture do to your body, Mr. McClellan?"

"Ecstasy is a drug that creates almost an alternate personality of sorts. It tends to make the person happier, more energetic, hyper, and in-tune with other people. It can also create anxiety and feelings of unease. Opium is one of the most addictive drugs on the market. It is a drug that creates a pleasure or high better then the body can produce so when the body encounters the drug it sometimes stops producing endorphins and other good feeling hormones because opium binds the receptors that search for these chemicals in the body. This can create a feeling of pleasure, dulls physical pain, and a freedom from anxiety, which cancels out the anxiety felt from the ecstasy. Both drugs are terribly addictive because they make the user feel pleasure and calm better then during daily life," Will finishes.

"I see, and why do you think Mr. Turin gave you the drugs?"

"Well, there could be many reasons. Most prostitutes are drug addicts, which makes them dependent on their source of the drug, which is usually their pimp so they continue to the sell themselves because they need their high. Mr. Turin was probably trying to get me addicted to his drug so that he would have complete control over me," Will explains feeling a chill rush up his spine at the thought. "The second could be that he wanted me as responsive as possible. The drug was basically an aphrodisiac that made my body respond even when my mind knew what was happening was wrong. He wanted me as complacent as possible so that I wouldn't fight back."

"Tell us about the withdrawals. How long did it take you to get the drug out of your system?"

"Completely? It took about five days."

"And what were those five days like? What were the symptoms?"

"I went through all the normal symptoms such as watery eyes, runny nose, vomiting, involuntary motions, muscle spasms, anxiety, aggravation, mood swings, insomnia, and cold sweats. It was terrible. I couldn't eat anything without throwing it right back up," Will says shaking his head. "Even taking opium once can make the withdrawals last about a week at the worst."

"Thank you, Mr. McClellan," the woman nods before sitting down and allowing the Defense Attorney to take his turn. This was the part that made Will extremely nervous; he had never really done well with the opposing side's attorney and this one was said to be extremely rough. He definitely looked tough as he walked up to face Will.

"This case you worked on with CSI Stokes...can you tell me a bit about the owner of the house?" he asks calmly as if he weren't planning anything.

"Objection, Your Honor, relevance?" Will's attorney jumps up.

"Overruled, please continue," the judge states.

"His name was Jeremy Tate and he had been living there for quite some time and-"

"What was his profession?"

Will knew his game. "He was a female impersonator at a local club, Eye Candy."

"Female Impersonator? What is that exactly?"

"What is an Elvis Impersonator, Mr. Blakely?" Will asks calmly. "I think everyone knows what I mean."

"Ah, I see so you mean a Drag Queen, correct?" he finally asks.

"No I mean what I mean, sir. The politically correct term is female impersonator just as the politically correct term for a secretary is a receptionist," Will states as if this were a normal conversation.

"Okay, is it true that the victim and this Jeremy Tate had had recent anal sex?"

"If you mean sexual intercourse then yes they had," Will grits through clenched teeth. This man was obviously trying to make the jury biased.

"I see...is it true that your brother, a Mr. Collins McClellan, works at Eye Candy, as well?" he asks making Will's face heat up with anger.

"Objection, relevance?" his attorney tried yet again noticing how angry he was getting.

"Overruled."

"Yes, my sister is a female impersonator at Eye Candy. She has been for quite some time now," Will cools down seeing as he has to answer the question anyways.

"So don't you think you're a little biased? Shouldn't you have handed over the case as soon as you found out that your...brother got involved?"

"No because my **_sister_**wasn't involved in the case. I went to her work place to further the investigation like I was supposed to. CSI Stokes and myself followed a lead it would have been conflict of interest if my sister had been directly related the the crime but only her co-worker was involved so I wasn't emotionally compromised by the case so I didn't see a reason for alarm."

"I see, don't you believe you're a bit biased then?"

"I would say you are the biased one, counselor," Will stated sharply but held up his hand to the judge. "I'm sorry, Your Honor, forgive my rude comment in your court. No, I don't think I'm biased. I love my sister but I wouldn't let that compromise my case. I treat every case the same."

"You said that you didn't enter your apartment because something felt...wrong. Can you explain that for us?" the attorney asks.

"Something just didn't feel right as if...something were off. I can't explain it. I just didn't feel right," Will says knowing he would never be able to tell the truth.

"Ah...so you said that Mrs. Miller came out of her apartment. Don't you think that was a little dangerous to get her involved?"

"I explained this already. I knew that if there was someone dangerous in the apartment that if I opened the door while Mrs. Miller was standing there that they might see her and try to get rid of a witness. I was trying to get her to someplace safe as quickly as possible," Will explains as best as he can.

"So to protect her you put her in the middle of danger?"

"Objection, he's badgering my witness!"

"Sustained, get on with it counselor."

"Right, you state that you were raped. I have audible proof that you were complacent and willing right here," the man states going over to grab a tape recorder.

"Objection, Your Honor!" Will's attorny nearly yells. "That evidence was not given to the prosecution for examination!"

"Is this true counselor?" the judge asks looking highly agitated.

"It was last minute evidence that showed up right before the trial, Your Honor!" he said trying to defend himself.

"I don't care if it was handed to you three seconds before you walked in! Counselors approach the bench please," the judge states before the two attorneys came to the bench where Will could hear them perfectly. "Mr. Blakely, seeing as this is a rape crime I'm going to have to ask that you allow the prosecutor to hear that tape to decide if they want to fight to get that removed. Prosecution has one day to review the new evidence. This case will convene tomorrow at one in the afternoon." She cracks her gavel and the room livens with noise. Will slowly gets down from the stand feeling as if his legs are about to fall out from beneath him.

That tape...it couldn't be that Dante was recording every bit of the encounter just in case this happened. Will walked as far as the desk before his legs gave out and he toppled to the ground. There were several people that called out his name before Nick was beside him helping him to his feet. "Hey, you okay, buddy?" the Texan asks holding onto the smaller man who seemed deathly pale. Will nods his head as his attorny comes back with the recorder in her hand. "They're not allowed to bring in new evidence! How did they think they were going to be able to get that in?"

"I guess Blakely thought he could get in good with the judge. Luckily, he didn't get the judge he wanted in the first place. Come on...we need to listen to this. Can you do that right now, Will?" she asks worry flowing from her in waves. Will just nods and lets Nick and some of the other CSI's from his building walk with him to the room where they would listen to the tape.

"You need me to come in?" Nick asks calmly as he pulls away from the now stable man.

Will shakes his head. "No, I don't want you to hear this," he states before following his attorney into the room and sitting down. With a worried look from his attorney she starts the tape and it is as he feared. "I can't believe he recorded it." Will listens to his own voice screaming and making noises that he didn't want to hear. "Stop, just stop it!" he whispers holding his face in his hands as he sits there. "Can we get this evidence thrown out? Please tell me we can! I can't hear this in court! I can't let Nick and the others hear this!"

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Nick sat there in the courtroom waiting for the judge to make her decision on whether or not the evidence should be kept or thrown out. Will had walked out of that room pale as death after hearing that tape and Nick knew what was on it just as everyone else did. It was a recording of the night that Will had been raped. Nick felt his fist clench but relaxed when Will's sister grabbed his wrist to calm him down. They waited all of ten minutes before the judge and the two attorney's returned from the chambers to discuss the evidence. Nick felt his heart race as he watched the back of Will's body squirm. He didn't need to be an empath to know the emotions running through Will and he tried his best to send comforting waves his way.

"The new evidence produced in the court, a tape recording of the night in question, will not be shown in court for the sole reason that the emotional implications might be too dire for certain parties," the judge finally states making Nick, Will and everyone on Will's side relax. Will was usually such an open person about the rape having told Nick all about it but when he had said that he didn't want Nick to hear the tape it had worried the older man. It must be bad for Will to keep it a secret. "We will proceed with Mr. McClellan on the stand and the Defense will question first then the prosecution will ask additional questions."

So Will was moved back onto the stand looking more nervous then ever. The Defense attorney stepped up looking more determined then he had yesterday before he started asking the most angering questions Nick had ever heard. How could this guy live with himself? How could anyone protect murderers, rapists and the guilty? Nick would never be able to do it and even if everyone deserved the right to councel that didn't make Nick feel any better.

"My client, Mr. Turin, states that the sex between the two of you was consensual. You state that it wasn't?" the attorney starts.

"No, I did not want to have sex with Mr. Turin," Will states simply.

"As my evidence would have shown, if it had not been banned from court, you did not sound in any kind of danger or physical pain. That doesn't sound like rape to me."

"Rape comes in many forms, Mr. Blakely," Will calmly says his eyes only telling of his anger. "I was drugged with two pleasure-inducing drugs. My body reacted when my mind didn't. Plus, he wasn't rough enough to cause pain and the drugs dulled physical pain."

"So you're saying that it was a pleasurable experience?"

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? Emotionally? No, I was tortured the whole time. Even though my body enjoyed it...I was still mentally unwilling and I was strapped to a bed where I couldn't escape even if I had wanted to. I didn't want to have sex with Mr. Turin."

"So if you enjoyed yourself and you were not in any pain how is it that you can call this rape? On the tape-"

"Objection, Your Honor!"

"Sustained, counselor, that tape is not evidence so you cannot bring it up in court."

"Yes, of course. Mr. Turin states that during sex you actually begged-"

"Objection!"

"Sustained! Counselor Blakely, please move on!"

"Did you enjoy the sex?" he finally asks.

"No."

"But you just said that you-"

"Mr. Blakely, I stated before he started having sex with me that I didn't want it. I struggled until he drugged me. After the drugs took effect I had no say in the matter. Plus, I was cuffed to the bed. I would hardly call that willing," Will interrupts obviously peeved.

"Ah, but haven't we all tried hand-cuffs? It's called kinky now-a-days!"

"Objection!"

"Sustained."

"No further questions."

Nick sighs a deep sigh of relief as the man backs down and sits in his chair. He was lucky Nick wasn't right behind him or he might be dead right about then.

"Does the prosecution have any questions?" the judge asks.

"Yes, Your Honor," Will's attorney stands up to face Will. "Did you want to have sex with Mr. Turin, Mr. McClellan?"

"No."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No."

"Thank you, no further questions."

* * *

Will sighed deeply as they were allowed to leave for the night giving the young man some time to think about what had happened during the trial. The fact that his attorney had gotten the tape trashed was a miracle in and of itself. Will didn't know what he would have done had the tape been allowed in court. Nick would have heard it and...oh God he wouldn't have been able to face his boyfriend ever again after that. He wouldn't have been able to look any of his friends in the face after that had been heard. He was just glad the judge was so sympathetic.

"Hey."

Will jumped at the sound of Nick's voice behind him but smiled when he turned to greet him. "Hey Nick, thanks for being here!" he laughs though it is hollow and dry as a bone.

"No problem, you know I'd never miss it!" Nick says with a soft smile. He walks Will out of the court when he has all of his things. "Hey, I was thinking...would you like to come over tonight? You know so you don't have to be alone tonight?" His face is beet red with blush but Will smiles. Will hadn't wanted to ask but he did feel a bit scared of going home by himself. Slowly, he nodded his head making the older man's face brighten with a smile. "Great! I have some roast beef simmering how does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing!" Will states happily.

* * *

Nick was kind of nervous as they sat there in front of the television later on that night. They had already ate dinner and had sat down for some time alone but as he sat there with Will cuddled up against the side of his body Nick couldn't help but think of what it would be like to take their relationship to the next level. Sure, they had only been dating for a month but he had to admit he had been seriously thinking about bedding Will for about a week now. It had taken a bit of time to get over the thought of having sex with a man seeing as he had never done anything of the sort before but after he had gotten used to the idea he had warmed upt to it really quickly. Now he was sitting here with the perfect opportunity to finally take it one step further. Too bad he found himself nervous! How could he be so nervous about something so...natural! He had had sex with women plenty of times but for some reason this just seemed more important to him.

Will laughed at something on the television but leaned up to kiss Nick on the lips lightly and Nick realized that Will had been eavesdropping on every one of Nick's conflicting emotions. "Damn Empath," he whispers before deepening the kiss.

Will moves slowly to crawl up onto Nick's lap straddling him and wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. The kiss became almost frantic as Nick felt himself draw a blank at what to do. Sure, he had been with plenty of women but he had never been with a man before; was it the same or were there too many differences? Slowly, Nick slipped his hands up under the boy's shirt feeling the soft definition of the boy's abs smiling through the kiss when he felt the boy take a slow breath through his nose.

Breaking the kiss, Nick removed the boy's shirt and leaned forward to brush his lips down Will's soft jawline to his neck. Will tensed up when Nick lips touched the skin of his neck and for a second the older man stopped until he heard the muffled moan that made him smile. He kissed the boy's jugular before nibbling at the delicate skin creating obvious goosebumps on the other man's skin. Nick's hands roamed across the boy's back slowly feeling ever dip and curve that he could as his lips dragged gentle kisses across the boy's skin. Will was gripping tightly to Nick's shoulders to keep himself steady his face flushed as Nick reached down to grab him under the thighs picking him up off of the couch.

"Ah, Nick?" he laughs as Nick carries him into the bedroom. Nick gently lies the boy down on the mattress watching him scoot up so that he would be lying against the pillows. Nick crawls onto the bed watching the boy reach out to pull him closer his body already heated up to the point where he thought he was burning. "Come here." The boy's sultry whisper sent a jolt of pleasure racing down the older CSI's spine straight to his core. Will's daft hands worked with the buttons on Nick's shirt until he ran his hands up over Nick's shoulders to let the shirt slide off of his arms. "Clothing...I hate it!" Will laughs softly before throwing Nick's shirt to some random part of the room.

"Mm, me too," Nick whispers running his finger across the front of the boy's pants making him flush hotly. Nick's fingers quickly undo the button and zipper on the boy's pants then slowly slips them down the boy's legs along with his underwear. Will's face flashes a deep red as he is soon naked under Nick's still half-clothed body his erection already standing at full attention. Nick rakes his eyes down the boy's white body taking in every feature as he went down until he stopped at the aching member begging for attention. Will flushed even harder as Nick leaned down to bend the white legs up so he could delicately kiss the inside of each thigh. He dipped down lower to kiss Will's head tenderly making the boy gasp.

Nick smirked up at the boy before running his tongue from the bottom of the shaft up to the tip. He was surprised he didn't find this disgusting but in all honesty the boy didn't taste like he thought. He had always wondered how women could stick a man's dick in their mouth but now he knew that it wasn't as bad as some girls made it out to be. It was salty and a little musky but other then that it wasn't too bad. He wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked lightly watching the boy fall back in a writhing mess of pleasure as Nick's hands gently massaged the inside of his lover's thighs tenderly. Nick, being new at this, just took his experience from what he enjoyed and started to slowly take in more of the boy's erection. Will's mewl of pleasure only made him feel more aroused as he sucked a bit harder and started to bob his head slowly to test the waters a bit more.

"A-Ah Nick!" the younger man yelps clenching his hands in the sheets under him at the feel of Nick's mouth. One hand slowly slipped its way across the boy's thigh to lightly play with the boy's sack adding another sound to the melody that was coming from the cute redhead's lips already. "N-Nick, stop I'm going to-" Nick pulled away when the boy asked him to watching the young man's flushed body lean back to take a couple of deep breaths to right himself again. "That was..." he never finished his sentence as he just laid there panting and trying to regain his composure.

Nick smiled slightly before reaching down beside the bed to grab the lubrication he had slipped under the bed after he had bought it. He had also bought condoms for the two of them just in case something like this were to happen and he was glad he had. While the boy laid there to regain himself Nick took some lubrication to coat his fingers with and positioning himself in a comfortable position between the boy's legs. "Ready?" he asks noticing the other man was now watching him with hazy eyes. After Will's nod Nick pressed a finger into the boy's tight ring of muscles. The only sign of discomfort was the boy's squirming that slowly subsided as Nick started to thrust in and out of the young man's body. After a couple of thrusts with the boy still looking uncomfortable he relaxed and leaned his head back against the pillows. "I'm going to add another finger, okay?" Nick warns before he slips in another digit watching the boy for any sign of pain.

With the fact that this wasn't hurting the other man he started to move a bit faster instantly receiving a moan from the young man. Smiling, Nick changes the angle a bit to try and find that one spot he had read about. He thrust in a different way and jumped when Will practically screamed in pleasure. Yep, that had been it! Nick gave a knowing smirk before thrusting into that spot again coaxing out another emphatic moan from the boy who was tembling with pleasure now his hands clenching and unclenching the bedsheets harshly. Nick quickly added another finger as he thrust into that spot over and over before he felt that the boy was ready and removing his fingers.

"Nick," Will groans earning a chuckle from the older man. Nick shushed the boy before removing the rest of his own clothing and slipping on a condom. Will shifted a bit to give Nick more room as he positioned himself in between the boy's legs. Nick leaned forward to kiss the boy's lips softly before pushing into the tight ring of muscles. Will's arms wrapped around Nick's back to pull him closer. "More," he whispers into Nick's ear moaning as the man pushes into him even more. Nick keeps pushing until he is completely sheathed in the boy's hot body sighing as he feels the boy's body relax around him. He had heard it was really tight but now that he was actually inside it was almost constricting how tight the boy was even after being raped. "Nick," the boy moans softly. "Move."

Pushing himself up a bit to get more leverage and pulls out of the boy a bit before pushing back in pulling a moan from the boy's mouth. Will's legs wrap around Nick's waist to pull him closer as the thrusts became deeper and more forceful. Will's vocalizations become louder and Nick's breathing becomes shallow as he pushes into the boy's core harder and harder. Nick listens to the boy's moans and incoherent words as they get closer to their release. "Wait," Will says suddenly grabbing Nick's shoulders to make him slow down. "Hold on." Nick allows the boy to take control for a few minutes as Will twists around to lie on his stomach without ever breaking their inner contact. "Alright."

"Remind me to ask you how you did that later," Nick laughs as he places his elbows next to the boy's body and slips into him deeper. It takes a second for Nick to get accustomed to the new angle but as he slips out of the boy and pushes back in he watches Will's body tense up and he realizes what this position was fore. He slowly pushed into the boy again watching his hands clench tightly. This angle was perfect to hit the boy's prostate and as he leisurely thrusts into the boy he can almost hear the desperation in the boy's moans. "You're so cute," Nick whispers into the boy's ear before picking up his pace using shallow thrusts to hit that spot in rapid procession turning the boy into a writhing mass of vocal pleasure.

Nick pushed deeply into the boy with quick harsh thrusts making the boy nearly scream with pleasure as their bodies were slicked with sweat. Nick whispered his lover's name as he started to speed up feeling his climax growing closer as he reached under the boy to pull him up to his knees so his hand could find the boy's aching erection. He pumped the boy's member in time with his thrusts hearing the boy's cries become more desperate and strained until he felt Will release into his hand and on the bed. Just as he did the walls around Nick's organ clenched making Nick orgasm as well his body stopping inside the boy as he rode out his release.

When Nick pulled out he watched Will fall to the side as he fell to the opposite side their breathing harsh and rushed. Nick rested for a few minutes before he went into the bathroom to throw away the condom and wash his hand. He walked back into the room to see Will lying on his side already sleeping. With a smile, Nick moved to the bed to slip under the covers and lying on his side, watching the boy sleep next to him. He reached out to stroke the boy's hair and cheek before pulling the young man up against his body. It took seconds for Nick's eyes to become heavy then for him to fall asleep stroking the boy's hair.

* * *

Will yawned softly as he started to wake up and tried to turn over but found himself to be locked in two strong arms. Momentarily he started to freak out until he looked up to see Nick's calmly sleeping face above his own and the night came rushing back to him. He smiled brightly moving closer to his lover watching him sleep for a few moments until the man started to stir awake as well. "Good morning," Will giggles lightly drawing designs on Nick's chest with his finger.

"Mm, good morning to you too! What time is it?" he asks huskily still partly asleep.

"About ten, we need to get up and get ready for court," Will smiles leaning up to kiss the man on the cheek before slipping out of bed. "Coming? I have to take a shower." Will turns to look at the other man with a devious glint in his eyes just before Nick jumps out of bed making Will laugh brightly.

When they got to the court about an hour later, Will was no longer nervous about having Dante on the stand because he knew that even if Dante won this case Will would have plenty of support. Dante wouldn't get away with what he did even if Will had to kill him himself. He sat there confidently as the courtroom filled up; Nick was sitting right behind him with his sister and it felt only too perfect to Will to be sitting there with his hands on his lap waiting for it to begin. He was confident that this would go his way; he knew that they would convict his rapist.

The trial started yet again with the prosecution calling his partner Nick Stokes to the stand. Will smiled softly at the man who seemed to be the Angel in his life at the moment. Nick wasn't nervous at all as he stepped up onto the stand. He looked and felt confident that he would be able to help. He did his job to keep his eyes away from Will, which was more then Will could say. He was staring like a giddy school girl at the other man sitting in the stand looking sharp in his black suit. He could just eat the older CSI up right there if it wouldn't compromise his investigation.

"Mr. Stokes, you worked with my client on the case that has already been described, correct?" Will's attorny asked.

"Yes."

"In your professional opinion from the day that you worked with Mr. McClellan how would you describe my client?"

"Well, he arrived on time. He described who he was and why he was there. He processed the scene with efficiency. He found details that I didn't and even processed the evidence with me. He was very detail oriented and very intune with the suspects and other people involved. Overall, he's one of the best CSI's I've met in a long time and it was a pleasure to work with him," Nick explained making Will's face heat up with the compliments. He didn't think he was all that great but if Nick said it then it couldn't be a lie.

"How did the case end?"

"We all though it was the owner of the house but Mr. McClellan didn't think so. He explained that going through the house there was too many indicators that the two were in love and even when we went to Mr. Tate's place of work and the women said that his boyfriend didn't know about him being a man in drag Will didn't change his theory. It ended up being true; Mr. Tate had been out of town at the time of the murder. He's a very observant CSI," Nick finishes glancing over at Will once through the whole thing. Will feels his heart flutter like that of a giddy school girl.

"When did you get the call that my client was in trouble?"

"It was right when I got home after I got off shift. I was in my apartment for about thirty minutes when the crime lab called saying that Will had called into emergency services and had been kidnapped."

"What did you do?"

"I rushed over to the crime lab to see if I could help in any way of course. I helped Archie Johnson, our A/V Technician, and the other technician from the other lab find the GPS signal from Mr. McClellan's phone and went with Detective Brass to find him," Nick explained making Will smile slightly. Of course Nick had been one of the people to find his GPS signal.

"Can you describe what you saw when you found my client?"

Nick hesitated for a second with a brief glance over Will's way before he continued. "We stormed the mansion and it was my job to find Mr. McClellan with a few police officers. I went up to the top floor and heard him shout my name. I entered the room after the police officer and found Mr. McClellan naked on a bed. His hands were hand-cuffed to the headboard and he...he had a terrible bruise on his right shoulder and he was crying. I rushed over to help the officer release him..." Nick looked down for a second before looking back up my Will's attorney.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He...he just grabbed onto me and said, "Don't say anything...Please, don't say anything.'"

"Mr. Stokes, did this look like a man that had had consensual sex to you?"

"What? No! Of course not! He was trembling and he was obviously scared and hurt!" Nick said as if he had been offended and if the emotions were hitting Will right then he was offended.

"Were you there when he was going through withdrawal from the drugs?"

"Yes."

"Can you explain what it was like for both you and my client?"

"Days of nothing but agony and pain for Mr. McClellan. His sister was there as well and she was deeply hurt by all of the pain Will had to go through. As for me...it was hard to see such a clean and passionate CSI go through such withdrawals when he obviously had no interest in drugs. I've seen a lot of things in my years as a CSI but that had to be one of the hardest things for me to watch," he finished.

"Thank you, nothing further," Will's attorny states before sitting down.

"You were with him at the hospital the whole time he was recovering, correct?" the other attorney asks.

"That's correct."

"Is it true that when the doctors discharged Will that you took him to your apartment?"

"Yes, the doctors said that he needed to be watched just in case he had any side effects from the drugs he was taking or any need for ecstasy or opium. I volunteered," Nick stated calmly but Will could feel the anger flowing off of him. This was treading into dangerous territory.

"Couldn't his...brother have taken care of him?"

"No, his _sister_ has to work every night," Nick says.

"What about you?"

"I was given leave so that I could recuperate from the events of that night. I offered because I felt it was my responsibility."

"Mr. Stokes, are you gay?"

"Objection, relevance?" Will's attorny said.

"Sustained, councelor that was uncalled for," the judge states with a dangerous look.

"Mr. Stokes, did you know that Mr. McClellan was gay?"

"Objection, heresay!"

"Sustained, rephrase your question, counselor."

"Do you think Mr. McClellan is gay?"

"I don't think it's my business."

"Answer the question, Mr. Stokes."

"I did, I can't answer that question because I don't know," Nick snaps the anger now coming off of him in waves.

"Permission to treat the witness as hostile?"

"Objection, Your Honor! He's badgering!"

"Overruled, permission granted for now."

Will didn't like the sound of that request but Nick seemed ready for it as he squared himself away for the onslaught. "Mr. Stokes, why did you really take the plaintiff home?"

"I felt it was my responsibility."

"I don't believe you. You only knew the plaintiff for a night! You saved his life and then you felt it was your responsibility? What's the real answer?"

"I felt it was my responsibility," Nick still states evenly not looking moved.

"Why? Why was it your responsibility?"

"If you saved a person's life would you not feel responsible for them?" Nick asks with a stone cold look on his face.

"So you felt obliged to do it? You did it for charity?"

"No, I did it because Mr. McClellan and I are friends."

"After one shift? Sounds kind of weird to me."

"You don't have to know someone very long to feel like you can be friends with them, counsellor."

"So you felt you needed to do this...could it be that you feel romantically towards the plaintiff?" he asks making Nick glare harshly. "Do you feel romantically towards Mr. McClellan, Mr. Stokes?"

"Objection, relevance?"

"Overruled, I'd like you to rephrase that question though."

"Yes, Your Honor," he smirks thinking for a few moments before returning to Nick. "Is it true that you asked Mr. McClellan out on a date?"

Will tensed slightly. How could he possibly know something like that? Unless...someone was watching them or Will had been bugged. It was a stretch but he had asked Nick in the breakroom at the crime lab so he guessed that someone could have overheard. It still made Will angry that this was being brought up. What relevance did this have to the trial?

"No, Will asked me out on a date," Nick said casting an appologetic glance over Will's way but he just smiled. Will knew that Nick couldn't lie on stand.

"And you accepted?"

"Yes, I did."

"So both you and Mr. McClellan are gay?"

"No, I am bisexual, there is a difference counsellor but I don't see how it matters."

"So there is a chance that Mr. McClellan did have concensual sex with my client?"

"No, that's like saying a straight woman can't be raped by a guy, counsellor! Are you stating that gay men are always asking for it? That gay men can't be raped? That sounds like bigotry to me!" Nick states back and even though he looked completely calm Will could sense the anger in him.

"No I did not mean that but there is a chance?"

"No, there was no way Will enjoyed that! He was drugged and raped!"

"Thank you, nothing further."

* * *

Nick sat in the audience waiting for Dante to be called to the stand but in the end he decided not to. _That's because the bastard is guilty and he knows it_, Nick couldn't help but think to himself as he sat there. They called up the doctor that had taken Will's rape kit, which went just as badly as it had with Nick. The opposing attorney tried to get the doctor to admit that the evidence could be from rough sex and he got that much. It was just making Nick angrier and angrier by the minute even up until the jury went away to deliberate. He stood up to meet with Will as soon as they were walking out.

"I'm sorry," Will said before Nick could say it. "They put you up there and now your whole crew knows that you are dating a man. I didn't think that he would go that far. I'm sorry!" Will seemed so distraught that it made Nick smile.

"I don't care that my lab knows I'm dating you," Nick smiles wrapping his arms around the boy tightly. "I couldn't care less that they know about me being bisexual. I was glad to stand up for you."

Will's face broke out into a smile and he buried his face into Nick's chest wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. "I'm happy to hear you say that, Nick. It means a lot to me."

By the time they went out to get something to eat and came back the jury had come back with a decision. It hadn't been more then an hour and it obviously made Will very nervous as they all took their spots and the jury was brought back into the room. Will's back was almost trembling and Nick reached forward to touch the boy's arm feeling him calm down with Nick's emotions. Nick didn't know how this would turn out but in the end he knew that this would make itself better in the end.

"What decision has the jury come to?" the judge asks.

"We the jury find the defendant, Mr. Dante Turin, not guilty for rape," the man states.

Nick watches Will's shoulders fall down and his head hang as the people on Dante's side celebrate by crowding around the rapist. Nick jumps up to wrap his arms around Will's shoulder watching the tears flow from his eyes silently as he reaches around to grab hold of Nick tightly. Will's attorney lies a hand on Will's shoulder gently. "He'll still get 14 years in jail for Ecstasy and Opium possession but I'm so sorry," she whispers catching a nod from Will as he cried into Nick's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home," Nick tells the boy standing up with him to guide him outside. Will holds onto Nick's hand tightly as they step outside to face cameras and the press. Dante had his own set of cameras trained on his face, which only made Nick angrier. "Let's go." He pushes through the crowd trying to get to his car just as Will sharply turns around looking at something in fear. "What's-"

"Jeremy don't!" Will shouts just as gunshots sound off. Nick pulls Will down but the boy is watching Dante fall back to the stairs of the courthouse with three holes in his chest. Will stands there through the chaos of people screaming and running to watch Jeremy Tate get hand cuffed. "Why?" he whispers more tears falling down his face as he watches someone try to save his rapist's life but in the end they can't do anything for him. "Things would work out in the end...but I didn't think like this!"

"Come on, let's go," Nick says pulling Will against his body and leading him away to the car. "Did you know he was going to shoot him?"

Will stands there for a few minutes watching Jeremy be hauled off to a police car. "I felt like he was going to do it but..." he turns to look at Nick sadly. "I had hoped I would be wrong. Sometimes...I wish my powers weren't so accurate."

"Well...sometimes that's a good thing," Nick tells the boy kissing him tenderly on the lips. "Come on, let's go."

"Yeah, I can finally put this all behind me," Will smiles before getting into the car.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

A/N: So this was something I just had inspiration for while trying to get over my writers block for my other story. I love CSI and Nick is my favorite character along with greg so I thought it would be fun to write a quick little fanfiction on it. I did a lot of research for this story as well! I had to look up Opium and Ecstasy and how the courtroom is run and the terms. It was a lot more research then I thought would be put into this! So this is what I found about sentencing for the case:

8 to 9 years for rape  
7 years for Ecstasy  
7 years for Opium

I hope you all liked it! Review if you want!


End file.
